


The Spy Who Loved me

by Diana924



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Betrayal, CIA, F/F, F/M, Fake Idenity, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Interpol - Freeform, M/M, Paris (City), Switzerland
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2018-11-30 10:32:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 24,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11461773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: La vita di Blaine Anderson scorre tranquilla, un lavoro normale, i soliti amici, niente di eclatante.Questo finché non viene coinvolto in qualcosa di più grande di lui, che non vorrebbe fare ma che sa di dover fare





	1. Prologue

Fino a tre settimane prima la vita di Blaine Devon Anderson era normale. Tranquillamente, orrendamente, favolosamente normale.  
Era incredibile come tutto potesse cambiare nel giro di così poco tempo si disse prima di guardare Kurt, << E ora? Cosa facciamo? >> chiese mentre l’altro si guardava intorno.  
<< Dalla finestra >> fu la semplice risposta del castano prima di tendere la mano nella sua direzione.  
<< Dalla finestra? >> chiese sorpreso e anche un po’ spaventato stringendo la mano di Kurt tra le sue.  
<< Dalla finestra, ora! >> replicò Kurt prima di aprire la finestra e lanciarsi, gli andò incontro controvoglia, già si aspettava di sentire le sue ginocchia impattare con il marciapiede.  
Rachel stava ascoltando la sua compilation di canzoni di Funny Girl in versione casuale quando dopo aver controllato l’orologio per la terza volta aprì il tettuccio della macchina e attese, uno, du, tre … e sentì due tonfi, in perfetto orario si disse mentre Blaine appariva disorientato e Kurt si guardava intorno. << Taxi signori? >> chiese con un sorriso prima di girare la chiave.  
<< Sbrigati Rach, la copertura è saltata, dobbiamo andare ad Orly il prima possibile >> le rispose Kurt e subito la mora premette sull’acceleratore.   
Si, la sua vita era decisamente cambiata pensò Blaine mentre Rachel premeva l’acceleratore a tavoletta ed impostava il navigatore su Orly, e forse rimpiangeva la sua vita di prima ma la nuova era troppo eccitante.

 

***

 

Ma per tornare a quando tutto cominciò, ossia un mese prima:  
Blaine Anderson si definiva una persona normale, aveva un lavoro ordinario, due migliori amici e l’unica cosa lontanamente avventurosa che si concedeva era prendere la metro quando non riusciva a trovare un taxi. Questo prima di ricevere quel colpo in testa mentre si stava recando da Starbuck dove aveva appuntamento con Sam.  
<< Ti sei svegliato, non credevo di averti colpito così forte >> sentì dire quando aprì gli occhi, si trovava in un ufficio, un ufficio anonimo con le pareti bianche e una scrivania di fronte, senza finestre. A parlare era stato il tipo alla sua sinistra, più alto di lui, capelli castani e un volto delicato, quasi da bambola pensò Blaine per un istante prima di rendersi conto che aveva le mani legate, letteralmente.  
<< Non so chi tu sia, ma sappi che non appena mi sarò liberato il minimo che ti aspetta è una denuncia >> lo minacciò,  lo avevano persino legato alla sedia come in un B movie degli anni’80.  
<< Non sarebbe saggio signor Anderson, si fidi di me, e quando avrò finito deciderà se denunciarci o … essere dalla nostra parte >> disse una seconda voce e vide un uomo con un orrendo gilet che però aveva l’aria di essere il boss. << Quante settimane sono che non senti tuo fratello Cooper? >> aggiunse il tipo di prima.  
Cooper … l’ultima volta che aveva sentito Cooper risaliva a tre settimane fa, suo fratello lo aveva chiamato per avvisarlo che a differenza di quanto credeva non sarebbe riuscito a tornare a casa la prossima settimana e se poteva essere lui ad avvisare i loro genitori ma c’era questo provino importantissimo e … poi lui aveva chiuso la comunicazione e solo in serata aveva chiamato sua madre per avvisarla, Pam Anderson non l’aveva presa bene. << Tre settimane, ma è normale, scompare per qualche provino e poco prima che esca la pubblicità o comincino le riprese richiama >> rispose, Cooper era fatto così e aveva imparato a non preoccuparsi, solo irritarsi.  
<< Questa volta … questa volta non accadrà, vedi Cooper Anderson non era un attore, o per meglio dire non era solo un attore >> cercò di spiegargli il castano. << Kurt ha ragione, abbiamo reclutato Cooper Anderson cinque anni fa e da allora ha sempre lavorato per noi usando la sua attività di attore come copertura >> spiegò il leader, quello era assurdo, completamente assurdo. Cooper, suo fratello Cooper … un agente segreto? Era assurdo e sicuramente falso si disse, Cooper non poteva essere un agente, aveva interpretato il ruolo di un agente segreto in quella pubblicità delle assicurazioni ma … no.  
<< Vi rendete conto di quanto sia assurdo, e per chi lavorava, e perché non ha detto nulla? >> chiese cercando di liberarsi.  
<< Per il governo degli Stati Uniti, o meglio per la Central Intelligence Agency, più nota come CIA, ha firmato un accordo di riservatezza a suo tempo ma viste le attuali circostanze siamo stati obbligati  a contattarti, Kurt fa partire le diapositive >> gli spiegò il leader ancora senza nome e Kurt andò a spegnere la luce.

<< Questo è Sebastian Smythe, ventinove anni, padre inglese e madre francese. Il padre era a capo di un azienda farmaceutica, lui vive di rendita fin dall’adolescenza specialmente a Parigi. Ha una laurea alla Sorbona e due master, uno conseguito in Inghilterra e l’altro ad Harvad >> era … bello pensò Blaine, alto, capelli castani impeccabili, occhi verdi e un’espressione da seduttore che incantava, probabilmente non aveva mai lavorato seriamente in vita sua. << Da due mesi si fa vedere spesso in compagnia di questa donna – una donna dai tratti latini, capelli neri lunghi e vestita di rosso, sebbene le donne non fossero il suo tipo Blaine non riuscì a non pensare che fosse una bella donna – di nome Santana Lopez >> disse Kurt passando alla prossima diapositiva dei due insieme a quello che doveva essere un party esclusivo, lui in smoking e lei in abito lungo.  
<< E a me cosa importa se si frequentano? >> chiese, quando sarebbe uscito di lì sarebbe andato alla polizia a fare due denunce, una contro quei tizi e a denunciare la sparizione di Cooper.  
<< Santana Lopez, più nota nell’ambiente come Diabla anche se lei preferisce farsi chiamare Snix, conosciuta anche come la reina roja, signora della droga. Sospettata di aver ordinato almeno cinquanta omicidi e di dieci omicidi di cui si sarebbe occupata in prima persona … e lesbica dichiarata. Se t’interessa anche Sebastian Smythe è gay >> spiegò Kurt, in effetti era strano che due individui così diversi stessero insieme ma a lui non poteva importare di meno.  
<< Va bene, è strano ma non vedo quale sia il problema >> fece notare, stava diventando stancante.  
<< Un mese fa i due si sono recati ad Orly e hanno atteso un aero, la sera è arrivato lui – nuova diapositiva – Hunter Clarington, ex colonello dell’esercito, congedato con disonore, da allora lavora come mercenario. Dopo averlo accompagnato a casa di Smythe nei pressi del Blois de Boulogne e aver atteso il mattino si sono recati all’aeroporto Charles de Gaulle, alle ore 8 e 45 minuti hanno accolto lei – una biondina dagli occhi verdi, l’aria ingenua e un gatto nel trasportino apparve – Brittany S Pierce, espulsa da Yale per furto, nel tempo libero ballerina, mr Schue si è occupato di lei in alcune occasioni, è … particolare, concedimi la parola >> spiegò Kurt prima di riaccendere le luci.  
<< Un figlio di papà che non ha mai alzato un dito in vita sua, una signora della droga, un mercenario e una possibile ladra, e io cosa c’entro? E soprattutto Cooper cosa c’entra? >> chiese Blaine, quello era troppo, veramente troppo.  
<< Cooper stava indagando su di loro, lui e il mio ragazzo Finn Hudson, sempre della CIA, stavano indagando su di loro, da un mese Santana Lopez gestisce i suoi affari da Parigi, Smythe sta facendo fruttare la sua laurea in chimica come non mai e Clarington e la Pierce sono loro gentili ospiti >> intervenne una voce femminile alle loro spalle. Una ragazza minuta, più bassa persino di lui, entrò nella stanza, la prima cosa che saltava all’occhio era un orrendo maglione con le renne.  
<< Blaine Anderson, Rachel Barry, è un’analista ma occasionalmente è scesa sul campo, molto capace, ha una piccola ossessione per i musical >> li presentò Kurt prima di aggiungere: << Cooper e Finn ci hanno comunicato le loro ultime impressioni due settimane fa, poco prima che venissimo a conoscenza del party esclusivo organizzato da Sebastian, tra i nomi vi sono trafficanti d’armi, signori della guerra e politici non propriamente puliti, poi … >> aggiunse Rachel prima di inforcare due occhiali da sole, eppure lì non c’era così tanta luce.  
<< Hanno trovato il corpo di Finn due giorni dopo, le cause della morte non ci sono ancora chiare, e Cooper è scomparso … abbiamo atteso quanto potevamo, sempre continuando a tenerli d’occhio ma non possiamo più aspettare e per questo ci siamo rivolti a te: Cooper aveva ricevuto un invito a nome John Hill ma siccome nessuno dei quattro lo ha mai visto abbiamo pensato che tu vada. È molto semplice, devi solo trovare le prove di cosa stiano combinando e comunicarcele, poi entreremo noi in azione >> gli spiegò mr Schue mentre gli altri annuivano.

<< Un momento, se, e dico se, io credessi alla vostra storia, spiegatemi perché dovrei aiutarvi? Non … non sono un atleta e non ho capacità particolari, perché io? >> chiese Blaine, se davvero qualcosa era accaduto a Cooper voleva saperlo ma non in quella maniera, avrebbe mandato tutto all’aria e sarebbe stato scoperto, ne era sicuro.  
<< Perché tu vuoi vendicare tuo fratello come io voglio vendicare Finn, partiamo per Parigi tra quattro giorni, tu e Kurt partirete dal JFK per arrivare rispettivamente all’Orly e al Charles de Gaulle, io invece partirò dal La Guardia e arriverò in serata, pensaci Blaine perché noi due partiremo, con o senza di te >> gli comunicò Rachel.  
E Blaine sapeva esattamente quale fosse la cosa più giusta da fare.


	2. Chapter 2

l viaggio non era stato poi così male si disse Blaine una volta sbarcato a Parigi, prima di partire gli era stato inviato un podcast con le istruzioni.  
 L’indirizzo era palesemente fasullo e altrettanto palesemente se avesse cercato il mittente non lo avrebbe trovato, per fortuna il messaggio non si era autodistrutto dopo essere stato ascoltato ma al quarto ascolto era diventato confuso a causa di alcune interferenze.  
 Quello gli sembrava una follia, e anche spiegare a Sam e a Tina che sarebbe stato assente per un po’ era stato difficile, aveva pensato ad un’emergenza familiare ma sapeva che Sam avrebbe potuto chiamare sua madre e  Pam Anderson avrebbe riferito a Sam che non c’erano emergenze dunque aveva dovuto scartare quell’ipotesi. Aveva invece optato per una chiamata da Cooper, semplice, lineare e nemmeno così lontana dalla verità.  
 Si era fatto trascinare dalla corrente e aveva osservato gli altri due, i suoi documenti come Blaine Devon Anderson li aveva presi Kurt e ne aveva avuti di nuovi a nome John Hill, rappresentante di prodotti farmaceutici.  
 << Non potevo avere un’altra identità? Che so … qualcosa di più fico? >> aveva chiesto osservando il documento, non chiedeva chissà cosa, solo … qualcosa di meglio.  
 << Negativo, ufficialmente si tratta di una campagna di fondi a favore di una clinica privata, poco importa che nei tre anni in cui ha dichiarato di essere stata attiva la clinica in questione non abbia avuto nessun paziente, nessuna uscita ma diverse entrate. È un’identità che non farà sospettare nessuno, inoltre John Hill si sarebbe presentato come rappresentante farmaceutico per nascondere la sua identità >> gli aveva spiegato Kurt prima di sistemargli un piccolissimo microfono sul papillon. << Ci perquisiranno all’entrata, io sono ufficialmente come tuo collega ma sarai solamente tu ad entrare e fai in modo che nessuno si sieda troppo vicino a te >> aveva aggiunto il castano e Blaine si era sentito arrossire a quelle parole.  
 E fino a quel momento era andato tutto bene, si era fatto identificare, il tipo all’ingresso lo aveva fatto entrare e ora si guardava spaesato perché per quanto fingesse non era tipo da simili feste. Partecipava regolarmente alle feste dell’ufficio e assieme ai suoi amici usciva spesso la sera, New York aveva sempre qualcosa per divertire i suoi cittadini e lui sapeva divertirsi ma quello … quello era un altro livello. La sala era lussuosa, semplice ma rivelava sicuramente un ottimo buon gusto si disse osservando i dipinti alle pareti, purtroppo non riusciva a capire se fossero originali o delle copie, il rinfresco appariva opulento e la musica era perfetta, non troppo alta da coprire le voci ma anche abbastanza bassa da far nascere l’illusione che la persona accanto a te badasse di più a quella ché ad origliare, musica da sala si alternava a musica dance e gli parve di udire una versione remix di un pezzo classico.

<< Sono imitazioni, gli originali sono nel caveau di una banca svizzera >> disse una voce alla sua destra e vide uno dei camerieri che lo stava tenendo d’occhio, Kurt era al buffet mente Rachel era appena arrivata. I due avevano accennato ad un contatto che avevano dunque doveva essere quel tipo.  
 << Utile a sapersi, il tempo ultimamente non è stato bello >> rispose, la frase gliel’aveva suggerita Rachel quando la sera prima erano andati tutti e tre a cena fuori per organizzare il piano nei dettagli. << Devo concordare, Thad Harwood, Interpol, degli altri fatene quello che volete ma Santana Lopez è mia >> replicò l’altro mettendo subito in chiaro cosa pensava di tutto quello.  
 << Non ho l’autorità per garantirvelo, Harwood >> rispose pacatamente prima che l’altro gli mettesse in mano un bicchiere di champagne.  
 << Lo so, e so che non siete John Hill, non il primo almeno, portate la mia richiesta ad Hummel e poi aspetto sue notizie, fate pure scacco al re, yo quiero la reina roja, gringo >> fu la semplice risposta di Thad Harwood prima di allontanarsi.  
 << Thad ti ha già detto che vuole Santana, sono tre anni che è sulle sue tracce >> disse una voce alla sua destra e voltandosi Blaine per poco non si scontrò con Kurt, per qualche strano motivo si sentì non solamente in imbarazzo ma anche accaldato, Kurt era bellissimo, ogni suo movimento trasudava eleganza e il suo volto … alla luce del lampadario appariva insolitamente delicato, quasi di porcellana si ritrovò a pensare il moro.  
 << Esattamente, e … chi sono tutti? >> chiese indicando con il braccio la folla degli invitati, poteva anche essere un novellino ma si capiva che alcuni degli invitati di farmaci o di medicina non capivano nulla, dovevano essere quelli che come John Hill avevano ricevuto un invito speciale.  
 << Allora, vediamo … David Thompson, signore della guerra di qualche Paese africano, offre i suoi servigi al migliore offerente. Accanto a lui c’è uno dei suoi migliori soci nonché suo grande amico: Wes Montgmory >> e con un cenno della testa Kurt gli indicò un cinese in completo nero che era impegnato a chiacchierare con un tipo dall’aria pacata, almeno all’apparenza. << Wes Montgomery è ricercato dalle polizie di almeno dieci Paesi per omicidio, associazione a delinquere e altri reati, le sue vittime sono state ritrovate con segni di legno nella testa: madre di Hong Kong e padre inglese, cacciato dalla facoltà di legge poco prima della laurea. Quello accanto, che finge di giocare con il cellulare è la sua guardia del corpo: Mike Chang, anche lui di Hong Kong, un tempo ballerino, si dice che abbia ucciso almeno venti persone a mani nude >> lo informò Kurt indicandogli Mike Chang, questi indossava un completo bianco con cravatta viola ed era evidente che la sua attenzione non fosse focalizzata sul cellulare che aveva in mano.  
 << C’è qualcun altro che devo ricordare? >> chiese, avrebbe voluto correre va ma era come se Kurt lo attraesse come una calamita.  
 << Il senatore Nick Duval della Louisiana, si dice che non si muova foglia senza che lui lo sappia, e le foglie ovviamente devono pagare per muoversi, controlla il traffico di stupefacenti dal Messico, un’eredità paterna questa, fa frequenti viaggi ad Haiti e sembra che si interessi di voodoo, o è solo una scusa per riciclare denaro sporco. Accanto a lui il suo segretario, e partner, Jeff Sterling, se Nick Duval ha un segreto Sterling lo sa, sono a dir poco inseparabili >> gli spiegò Kurt, almeno cinque persone avevano degli omicidi sulla coscienza pensò Blaine, e lui non era nessuno e soprattutto non sapeva fare niente perché saper lavorare a maglia non poteva essere utile.

Poi le luci si spensero all’improvviso mentre una canzone che non conosceva partiva, Blaine si stava chiedendo cosa stesse succedendo quando le luci si riaccesero: in piena vista, all’inizio delle scale c’erano due figure che prima sicuramente non c’erano. Non ebbe bisogno di chiedere a Kurt questa volta, sapeva esattamente chi fossero.  
 L’abito di Sebastian Smythe era uno smoking nero che lo rendeva simile a 007 e aveva al braccio Santana Lopez completamente vestita di rosso, persino la coroncina che aveva in testa aveva un rubino incastonato, ora era chiaro perché la chiamassero la reina roja. Erano belli si ritrovò a pensare, belli come due modelli usciti da un servizio fotografico, la coppia ideale avrebbe pensato se non avesse saputo che entrambi preferivano individui del loro stesso sesso.  
 I due si muovevano come se fossero i padroni del mondo, elargendo sorrisi e stringendo mani, non avevano tralasciato nessuno ma si erano trattenuti presso quelli che Kurt aveva indicato, alle loro spalle c’era una bionda in abito celeste che non li perdeva un attimo e poco dietro di lei c’era Hunter Clarington. Stava per indicarli a Kurt quando vide che i due lo avevano notato, ed era il momento di ricordarsi quello che aveva appreso ai corsi di teatro e soprattutto apparire naturale.  
 << John Hill? Monsieur John Hill? >> gli domandò Sebastian in francese, aveva degli occhi che a Blaine parvero magnetici, tutto in quell’uomo davanti a lui significava potere e agiatezza.  
 << Mi chiami John >> rispose nella stessa lingua prima di stringere la mano a lui e fare il baciamano a Santana che sorrise deliziata.  
 << Tra mezz’ora lasci discretamente la stanza mister Hill, poi salga le scale e prenda la terza porta a destra, il suo socio aspetterà fuori, ci sarà … una piccola festicciola privata con pochi fortunati, non tardi, ci tengo, nel frattempo divertitevi pure >> gli comunicò Sebastian passando all’inglese, aveva una pronuncia a dir poco perfetta pensò Blaine, probabilmente aveva avuto insegnanti privati e doveva aver lavorato sull’accento.  
 << Cosa volete che faccia? >> chiese a Kurt quando Sebastian e Santana si erano allontanati e sperando che nessuno badasse a lui, la musica era sufficientemente alta e le luci soffuse.  
 << Fai quello che ti hanno chiesto, per loro John Hill è lo stesso che ha fissato un appuntamento settimane fa, non lo hanno mai visto in faccia e questo può esserci utile. Io sarò dietro la porta, Rachel all’uscita sul retro e in caso di necessità, vera necessità, Harwood è qui e ci darà sicuramente una mano >> lo rassicurò Kurt prima di sfiorargli delicatamente il volto con la mano.  
 Poteva farcela si disse Blaine, poteva e doveva farcela anche se non sapeva esattamente cosa dire, per fortuna il cameriere che gli aveva comunicato che era atteso si era accontentato di vederlo annuire per poi dileguarsi discretamente.  
 Giunto di fronte a quella che sapeva essere la porta giusta e con Kurt che lo seguiva fece un respiro profondo e mise le mani sulla maniglia, gli parve di sentire Kurt mormorargli buona fortuna ma non poteva esserne sicuro al cento per cento.

 

***

 

La stanza era illuminata da un lampadario moderno che stonava con l’arredamento impero fu il primo pensiero di Blaine. La scrivania era un capolavoro del medesimo stile e tutto in quella stanza sembrava preso dall’Ottocento, se solo non fosse stato per il lampadario e il computer sulla scrivania stessa.  
 << Mr Hill, ben arrivato, si sieda pure >> lo invitò Santana indicandogli la poltrona tra David Thompson e Wes Montgomery, erano tutti seduti con l’eccezione di Mike Chang che era appoggiato alla libreria, abbastanza vicino da impedire a chiunque da avvicinarsi troppo al suo capo ma anche abbastanza lontano da mostrare che si fidava del padrone di casa. La poltrona era scomoda ma Blaine non se ne lamentò, si sentiva stranamente euforico in quel momento, quella era una vita che aveva visto solo nei film e lui ora la stava vivendo in prima persona, quel pensiero gli faceva perdere la testa.  
 << Scusate il ritardo ma l’ora era questa >> disse una voce e tutti si voltarono nel vedere Nick Duval entrare per poi sedersi accanto alla libreria.  
 << Nessun ritardo senatore Duval, si figuri, ora direi di cominciare. Come saprete nel mio settore talvolta si scoprono cose interessanti e quasi sempre per caso. Ora sei mesi fa il laboratorio di Parigi ho ricevuto una chiamata e sembra che ci sia stata una scoperta interessante >> cominciò Sebastian Smythe mentre Santana faceva partire un proiettore.

<< Il composto doppio S, perdonate la mia modestia, ha ben due caratteristiche interessanti: la prima come potete sospettare è la creazione di una forte dipendenza, la seconda … afrodisiaca, ebbene si, questa piccolina è capace di rendere anche l’uomo più impotente del mondo un sosia del grande John Holmes, riposi in pace >> annunciò Sebastian e Blaine cercò di mascherare la delusione, si era aspettato qualcosa di più, come nei film di James Bond e simili dove venivano inventati virus capaci di sterminare il mondo non simili cose.  
 << Ha delle controindicazioni, sospetto >>  intervenne Wes Montgomery prima di sistemarsi meglio sulla poltrona.  
 << Perdita di appetito, insonnia e richiede un dosaggio sempre maggiore, ma graduale, oltrepassata una certa soglia subentrano allucinazioni visive e uditive. Se si interrompe il dosaggio …vi dico solo che non è una cosa carina per chi poi dovrà portare via il vostro cadavere >> dichiarò Sebastian con un ghigno subito imitato dagli altri.  
 Ecco, ora era evidente il potenziale di quella sostanza pensò Blaine, persino lui che di farmaci non capiva niente aveva compreso: quella sostanza se messa sul mercato sarebbe stata un affare d’oro ma con delle conseguenze imprevedibili.  
 << E suppongo che un farmaco del genere non abbia superato i controlli, per questo noi siamo qui: non perché voi volete un aiuto legale per venderlo ma perché noi lo vendiamo per voi >> affermò Nick Duval, un signore della guerra africano, un misterioso asiatico e un senatore corrotto, tutti potenziali acquirenti per non parlare di Santana, tutti loro avevano subito individuato quanto potevano guadagnarci pensò Blaine prima di sporgersi sul bracciolo fingendo interesse. << E chi vi assicura che una volta nelle nostre mani non tenteremo di riprodurla e venderla senza informarvi? Sarebbe così facile per noi farlo >> intervenne David Thompson, quello era un rischio calcolato pensò Blaine, forse tutto sarebbe finito in una bolla di sapone.  
 << Non pensato che mi sia dimenticato questa ipotesi, Brittany tesoro, la prossima diapositiva – e nel vederla Blaine si sentì raggelare – questo simpatico signore si chiamava Finn Hudson, della CIA. Lui ha tentato di fregarci, e noi abbiamo fregato lui: la dose di doppio S che ha ricevuto è stata sufficiente per dargli una morte veloce ma dolorosa, almeno così è sembrato a noi. Quindi, voi potete tentare di fregarci ma poi io frego voi, siamo tra gentiluomini d’altronde >> spiegò Sebastian con un sorrisino soddisfatto. Ecco cos’aveva ucciso Finn si disse Blaine, ed ecco perché le circostanze delle sua morte erano misteriose, perché si trattava di una sostanza ancora non in commercio e soprattutto appena scoperta, ora gli era chiaro la collaborazione con Santana, evidentemente il doppio S era stato creato artificialmente, una signora della droga e un rampollo annoiato della buona borghesia con una laurea in chimica ed ecco il risultato: il doppio S.

<< Signor Smythe, sono venuto solo perché la conosco di fama ma non intendo partecipare a tutto questo. La mia compagnia avrà fatto degli errori in passato ma non siamo dei criminali nonostante quello che dicono i giornali e pertanto mi tiro fuori da tutto questo. Non denuncerò tutto questo alle autorità ma io sono fuori >> disse uno dei convenuti e Blaine si ritrovò segretamente ad ammirarlo.  
 << Ne è veramente sicuro monsieur Nixon? Fossi in lei non lo farei e questo è l’ultimo avviso, Trent >> replicò Sebastian pacato mentre l’altro si alzava e si avviava verso la porta con passo deciso.  
 << Sicurissimo, non denuncerò tutti ma non potete impedirmi di andarmene, come avete detto siamo tra gentiluomini >> rispose prontamente l’altro.  
 Sebastian non rispose, si limitò a schioccare le dita e un secondo dopo Trent Nixon giaceva morto a terra, la mano che era scivolata dalla maniglia e con Mike Chang improvvisamente pronto a scattare per difendere il suo capo e tutti gli altri che avevano messo mano alla pistola.  
 << Il signor Nixon ci ha appena lasciati, io rispetto la sua decisione ma … i morti non parlano. Se posso permettermi il qui presente Hunter è il migliore sul mercato quindi vi pregherei di ripensarci, tra una settimana vi offrirò una dimostrazione del doppio S, per ora … godetevi la serata. Colonello, miss Pierce, sbarazzatevi del corpo, se evitate i gigli è meglio >> dichiarò Sebastian serafico prima che tutti gli altri lasciassero la stanza il più velocemente compreso, Blaine compreso, tutto quello si stava incredibilmente complicando.

 


	3. Second Chapter

Dopo l’incontro nella biblioteca Blaine aveva lasciato quella villa il più velocemente possibile, seguito da Kurt e Rachel.Aveva atteso che fossero in albergo prima di rilassarsi, quella non era la sua vita, lui non era 007 e tutto quello era un immenso sbaglio, lui doveva trovarsi a New York con i suoi amici e non lì a Parigi a giocare all’agente segreto.  
<< E … mi dispiace ma dovete trovare qualcun altro. Questo è troppo per me e … odiatemi pure ma non me la sento di continuare >> aveva ammesso, non era tipo da quelle cose, gli dispiaceva deludere gli altri ma non voleva che si facessero male a causa sua, specialmente Kurt pensò per un istante. Non sapeva da dove gli venisse quel pensiero, il castano nonostante la sua apparentemente fragile costituzione era sicuramente più forte di lui, e molto più letale, eppure avvertiva il desiderio di volerlo proteggere ad ogni costo, probabilmente Kurt si sarebbe infuriato ma era più forte di lui, non riusciva ad accantonare quel pensiero.  
 << Non ora, e se anche volessimo non possiamo farlo. Sebastian ti ha visto, ti ha salutato come John Hill e non possiamo presentargli un altro John Hill, mi dispiace tanto Blaine ma ti ricordo che hai accettato, ammetto che non ti abbiamo lasciato molta alternativa ma potevi rifiutarti >> replicò Kurt. Blaine sapeva che l’altro aveva ragione, era stato lui ad accettare, gli altri si erano limitati ad informarlo di cosa potesse accaduto a Cooper senza aggiungere altro e ora lui si stava comportando da codardo e da ingrato scaricandoli in quella maniera.  
<< Capisco e … so che me ne pentirò ma lo farò >> rispose e vide Rachel scuotere la testa.  
<< Non possiamo permetterci disfattismi, non con questo caso. E … cosa hanno detto di Finn? >> gli chiese la mora e lui si portò la mano alla bocca per soffocare i conati, quella foto era tremenda ed era stata la prova definitiva per convincere tutti che con Sebastian Smythe e Santana Lopez non si scherzava.

<< Hanno … hanno usato il doppio S, una dose letale. Non ha sofferto >> rispose e vide Rachel alzarsi e correre in bagno, non appena la porta si chiuse incrociò lo sguardo di Kurt, lui aveva avuto la ricetrasmittente, lui era a conoscenza della conversazione e sapeva che non era così, che Finn aveva sofferto ma allo stesso tempo che non potevano rivelarlo a Rachel, non adesso, sarebbe stato tremendo per lei. Anche se la conosceva da poco la moretta gli stava simpatica pensò Blaine, era strana ma simpatica.  
Kurt annuì con la testa, sorprendendolo, si era aspettato che in un ambiente come quello la sincerità contasse più di ogni altra cosa. << È la mia più cara amica, conoscevo Finn da una vita e non merita di sapere cosa è realmente accaduto. Non hanno parlato di Cooper? >> rispose Kurt al suo sguardo, era come se si capissero al volo e Blaine non sapeva se la sensazione gli piacesse o meno.  
<<Nemmeno una parola, forse è ancora vivo >> rispose d’istinto, era stupido pensarlo ma voleva crederlo con tutte le sue forze.  
<< Si … dobbiamo sperare, credere, che sia ancora vivo >> replicò Kurt, lui aveva già rinunciato pensò Blaine prima di annunciare che aveva bisogno di una dormita, voleva dimenticare tutto e dormire per un mese.  
Purtroppo era stato svegliato alle sei del mattino da una sveglia particolarmente fastidiosa e non appena aveva aperto gli occhi aveva notato Kurt e Rachel che lo fissavano, per fortuna non dormiva nudo come faceva Sam si era detto.  
<< Hai ricevuto un invito, sai giocare a golf? >> gli chiese Kurt mentre Rachel gli passava di malagrazia quella che doveva essere la sua tenuta da golf.  
<< Solo a minigolf ma è dal liceo che non ci gioco >> aveva ammesso, quei due volevano che fosse sincero e lo sarebbe stato, non gli costava niente esserlo soprattutto perché la sua vita era sempre stata piatta e noiosa, ordinaria.  
<< Allora devi ricordare tutto quello che sai, ieri sera sei stato invitato ad una partita di golf da Sebastian Smythe, a quanto pare il campo si trova alla reggia di Versailles e lui e Hunter Clarington saranno lì nel pomeriggio, ha chiesto specificatamente di John Hill >> gli spiegò Kurt, l’ultima volta che aveva giocato a minigolf era stato per il compleanno di Tina l’ultimo anno di liceo e non era andata bene, affatto, Sam era molto più bravo di lui.  
<< Sicuro che non mi farà troppe domande? >> aveva chiesto ancora a letto, si sentiva tremendamente in imbarazzo e vulnerabile.  
<< Tu fa parlare lui e rispondi il meno possibile, sicuramente vorrà parlare solamente lui, almeno spero >> aveva consigliato Rachel prima di lasciare la stanza, poteva farcela si era detto Blaine prima di chiedere a Kurt se poteva raggiungerli per la colazione.

Aveva avuto pochissime relazioni nella sua vita e credeva di saper riconoscere i segni di una cotta eppure con Kurt era diverso, come se lui non fosse una semplice cotta ma qualcosa di più. Non sapeva se fosse vero o meno perché non si era mai innamorato, realmente innamorato sebbene di cotte ne avesse avute tante.  
E per questo ora si trovava su quel campo di golf, osservato da turisti che occasionalmente scattavano foto, a pensarci bene tutto quello era strano.  
Non appena era arrivato era stato intercettato da Hunter Clarington che gli aveva stretto la mano prima di fargli strada. << Non pensavo che si potesse non pagare >> aveva detto, fare il turista sarebbe potuta essere una copertura perfetta si era detto ma a quanto sembrava gli altri la pensavano diversamente. Sebastian lo stava aspettando, seduta sulla gol cart, vestita di rosso e piacevolmente distratta c’era Santana. Sembrava la copia perfetta di una moglie trofeo pensò Blaine prima di ricordarsi quello che aveva letto su di lei: era Sebastian il trofeo, non Santana.  
<< Monsieur Hill! Ben arrivato, da quant’è che non giocate a golf? >> lo salutò Sebastian prima di stringergli la mano, non gli piaceva come lo guardava realizzò Blaine, quello sguardo predatore non gli piaceva affatto.  
<< Troppo tempo monsieur, se solo voleste ricordarmi esattamente come si fa >> propose e si accorse che Hunter Clarington lo stava guardando con aperta derisione, lo sentì parlottare con Sebastian in francese e vide l’altro ridere, si stavano prendendo gioco di lui, ne era sicuro.  
<< Ne siete sicuro monsieur Coline? Quando mi avete contattato avete affermato di essere piuttosto bravo in questo sport ma avete anche detto che era da molto che non vi esibivate su un green europeo, e sia … il colonello ha accettato di farci da caddy per questo pomeriggio, lo conosce per caso? >> gli domandò Sebastian, Cooper doveva essersi inventato quella balla per poter essere notato e forse era anche bravo, peccato che lui di queste cose non ne capisse niente pensò Blaine.  
<< Ci siamo incontrati ieri sera, allora … le lascio l’onore >> rispose Blaine prima che Hunter passasse una mazza da golf a Sebastian, per lui erano tutte uguali. << Il ferro nove colonello? Ottima scelta. Sa monsieur Hill, eravamo indecisi se convocarla o meno ieri ma la sua offerta … sono felice che i suoi superiori abbiano accettato di divenire nostri soci, e ora che ha visto i suoi futuri colleghi …  i suoi capi dovrebbero farmi avere una risposta tramite lei il prima possibile >> dichiarò Sebastian, chissà cosa si era inventato Cooper pensò Blaine osservando la pallina volare verso la metà, lui non ci sarebbe mai riuscito.

 

***

 

Dopo due ore di quella che ai suoi occhi era una tortura a tutti gli effetti Blaine aveva raccolto solo pochissimi indizi.  
Cooper aveva raccontato una sfilza di balle e quella di giocare a golf era stata la minore, secondo quello che aveva scoperto quella di rappresentante era solo una copertura che nascondeva qualcos’altro. << Non ero a conoscenza del suo gruppo ma simili organizzazioni nascono molto in fretta, e altrettanto in fretta muoiono, le consiglio di affiliarsi a qualcosa di più serio per il momento. La Fratellanza per esempio, è ottima per far perdere le tracce e qui in Europa … a lei la scelta >> lo aveva consigliato Hunter Clarington, tra lui e Sebastian c’era un’intesa che a suo parere andava oltre quella tra due alleati ma non poteva esserne sicuro.

<< Come vi siete conosciuti? >> aveva chiesto riferendosi a Santana che li aveva tenuti d’occhio tutto il tempo mentre sembrava impegnata a prendere il sole e rilassarsi. <<  Ho un ranch in Messico dove allevo cavalli da corsa, ci siamo conosciuti ad una competizione >> rispose Santana, che allevasse cavalli poteva anche essere probabile ma che lei e Sebastian si fossero conosciuti per caso a Blaine sembrava impossibile.  
Tutti gli altri avevano offerto qualcosa aveva scoperto, David Thompson aveva offerto armi e la metà dei suoi profitti, Wes Montgomery un conto off shore ad Hong Kong e la protezione dei suoi uomini, Nick Duval l’impunità nel suo stato, ora toccava a lui trovare qualcosa che allettasse i quattro, come aveva spiegato Sebastian a lui piacevano molto le aste e Blaine aveva intuito che l’altro pianificava di vendere il doppio S al miglior offerente.

<< Cosa aveva proposto Cooper a Sebastian? E la sua copertura o meglio quella che ha rivelato a Sebastian e Santana? >> aveva chiesto a Kurt la sera quando Kurt e Rachel lo avevano raggiunto nella sua stanza d’albergo.  
<< Gli avevo trovato una copertura da terrorista, il classico studente idealista e ricco di soldi che all’università crede alla persona sbagliata e mette il suo denaro al servizio della causa >> aveva spiegato Rachel. << Potrebbe funzionare, sono stato invitato ad un tour dell’azienda e … hanno chiesto di te >> aveva aggiunto Blaine prima di voltarsi verso Kurt, quella era senza dubbio una pessima idea.  
<< Credono che lavoriamo insieme, probabilmente vorranno parlare solo con te. Abbiamo una possibilità >> aveva concluso il castano e Blaine sapeva che aveva ragione.

 

 

_Si avvicinò alla finestra sperando che Hunter non si svegliasse.  Era stato divertente sedurlo, etero … scempiaggini si era detto quando si erano conosciuti e ora ne aveva la prova pensò, durante il giorno potevano anche ignorarsi ma non appena terminavano la cena Hunter lo spingeva verso il primo muro disponibile e poi lo trascinava a letto._   
_Era un alleato perfetto, un buon amante e una persona ottima con cui conversare, tuttavia c’era quel cameriere … aveva ragione Santana a sostenere che fosse troppo incostante ma quel tipo era una sfida e gli era piaciuto come lo avesse guardato, aveva subito distolto lo sguardo ma dettagli: sarebbe stato suo, ne era sicuro._   
_Vide il cellulare vibrare e sorrise: lui. Un semplice sms “ chiamami “, non aveva bisogno d’altro._   
_Veloce compose il numero e attese. << Amore mio? Abbiamo un problema. No, posso occuparmene da solo, dobbiamo attenerci al piano. Credo che qualcuno stia tentando di fregarci. Come lo so? John Hill è qui. Hai sentito bene, John Hill è venuto alla festa e abbiamo giocato a golf anche se è negato. Molto bene, vedrò cosa fare. Avevamo deciso di si, non ti è mai importato >>_   
_Hunter, Santana e la piccola Brittany erano la facciata, dietro di loro c’era il piano, il vero piano._


	4. Chapter Three

Dopo l’incontro nella biblioteca Blaine aveva lasciato quella villa il più velocemente possibile, seguito da Kurt e Rachel.  
 Aveva atteso che fossero in albergo prima di rilassarsi, quella non era la sua vita, lui non era 007 e tutto quello era un immenso sbaglio, lui doveva trovarsi a New York con i suoi amici e non lì a Parigi a giocare all’agente segreto.  
 << E … mi dispiace ma dovete trovare qualcun altro. Questo è troppo per me e … odiatemi pure ma non me la sento di continuare >> aveva ammesso, non era tipo da quelle cose, gli dispiaceva deludere gli altri ma non voleva che si facessero male a causa sua, specialmente Kurt pensò per un istante. Non sapeva da dove gli venisse quel pensiero, il castano nonostante la sua apparentemente fragile costituzione era sicuramente più forte di lui, e molto più letale, eppure avvertiva il desiderio di volerlo proteggere ad ogni costo, probabilmente Kurt si sarebbe infuriato ma era più forte di lui, non riusciva ad accantonare quel pensiero.  
 << Non ora, e se anche volessimo non possiamo farlo. Sebastian ti ha visto, ti ha salutato come John Hill e non possiamo presentargli un altro John Hill, mi dispiace tanto Blaine ma ti ricordo che hai accettato, ammetto che non ti abbiamo lasciato molta alternativa ma potevi rifiutarti >> replicò Kurt. Blaine sapeva che l’altro aveva ragione, era stato lui ad accettare, gli altri si erano limitati ad informarlo di cosa potesse accaduto a Cooper senza aggiungere altro e ora lui si stava comportando da codardo e da ingrato scaricandoli in quella maniera.  
 << Capisco e … so che me ne pentirò ma lo farò >> rispose e vide Rachel scuotere la testa.  
 << Non possiamo permetterci disfattismi, non con questo caso. E … cosa hanno detto di Finn? >> gli chiese la mora e lui si portò la mano alla bocca per soffocare i conati, quella foto era tremenda ed era stata la prova definitiva per convincere tutti che con Sebastian Smythe e Santana Lopez non si scherzava.  
 << Hanno … hanno usato il doppio S, una dose letale. Non ha sofferto >> rispose e vide Rachel alzarsi e correre in bagno, non appena la porta si chiuse incrociò lo sguardo di Kurt, lui aveva avuto la ricetrasmittente, lui era a conoscenza della conversazione e sapeva che non era così, che Finn aveva sofferto ma allo stesso tempo che non potevano rivelarlo a Rachel, non adesso, sarebbe stato tremendo per lei. Anche se la conosceva da poco la moretta gli stava simpatica pensò Blaine, era strana ma simpatica.  
   
Kurt annuì con la testa, sorprendendolo, si era aspettato che in un ambiente come quello la sincerità contasse più di ogni altra cosa. << È la mia più cara amica, conoscevo Finn da una vita e non merita di sapere cosa è realmente accaduto. Non hanno parlato di Cooper? >> rispose Kurt al suo sguardo, era come se si capissero al volo e Blaine non sapeva se la sensazione gli piacesse o meno.  
 << Nemmeno una parola, forse è ancora vivo >> rispose d’istinto, era stupido pensarlo ma voleva crederlo con tutte le sue forze.  
 << Si … dobbiamo sperare, credere, che sia ancora vivo >> replicò Kurt, lui aveva già rinunciato pensò Blaine prima di annunciare che aveva bisogno di una dormita, voleva dimenticare tutto e dormire per un mese.  
Purtroppo era stato svegliato alle sei del mattino da una sveglia particolarmente fastidiosa e non appena aveva aperto gli occhi aveva notato Kurt e Rachel che lo fissavano, per fortuna non dormiva nudo come faceva Sam si era detto.  
 << Hai ricevuto un invito, sai giocare a golf? >> gli chiese Kurt mentre Rachel gli passava di malagrazia quella che doveva essere la sua tenuta da golf.  
 << Solo a minigolf ma è dal liceo che non ci gioco >> aveva ammesso, quei due volevano che fosse sincero e lo sarebbe stato, non gli costava niente esserlo soprattutto perché la sua vita era sempre stata piatta e noiosa, ordinaria.  
 << Allora devi ricordare tutto quello che sai, ieri sera sei stato invitato ad una partita di golf da Sebastian Smythe, a quanto pare il campo si trova alla reggia di Versailles e lui e Hunter Clarington saranno lì nel pomeriggio, ha chiesto specificatamente di John Hill >> gli spiegò Kurt, l’ultima volta che aveva giocato a minigolf era stato per il compleanno di Tina l’ultimo anno di liceo e non era andata bene, affatto, Sam era molto più bravo di lui.  
 << Sicuro che non mi farà troppe domande? >> aveva chiesto ancora a letto, si sentiva tremendamente in imbarazzo e vulnerabile.  
 << Tu fa parlare lui e rispondi il meno possibile, sicuramente vorrà parlare solamente lui, almeno spero >> aveva consigliato Rachel prima di lasciare la stanza, poteva farcela si era detto Blaine prima di chiedere a Kurt se poteva raggiungerli per la colazione. Aveva avuto pochissime relazioni nella sua vita e credeva di saper riconoscere i segni di una cotta eppure con Kurt era diverso, come se lui non fosse una semplice cotta ma qualcosa di più. Non sapeva se fosse vero o meno perché non si era mai innamorato, realmente innamorato sebbene di cotte ne avesse avute tante.  
  
E per questo ora si trovava su quel campo di golf, osservato da turisti che occasionalmente scattavano foto, a pensarci bene tutto quello era strano.  
 Non appena era arrivato era stato intercettato da Hunter Clarington che gli aveva stretto la mano prima di fargli strada. << Non pensavo che si potesse non pagare >> aveva detto, fare il turista sarebbe potuta essere una copertura perfetta si era detto ma a quanto sembrava gli altri la pensavano diversamente. Sebastian lo stava aspettando, seduta sulla gol cart, vestita di rosso e piacevolmente distratta c’era Santana. Sembrava la copia perfetta di una moglie trofeo pensò Blaine prima di ricordarsi quello che aveva letto su di lei: era Sebastian il trofeo, non Santana.  
 << Monsieur Hill! Ben arrivato, da quant’è che non giocate a golf? >> lo salutò Sebastian prima di stringergli la mano, non gli piaceva come lo guardava realizzò Blaine, quello sguardo predatore non gli piaceva affatto.  
 << Troppo tempo monsieur, se solo voleste ricordarmi esattamente come si fa >> propose e si accorse che Hunter Clarington lo stava guardando con aperta derisione, lo sentì parlottare con Sebastian in francese e vide l’altro ridere, si stavano prendendo gioco di lui, ne era sicuro.  
 << Ne siete sicuro monsieur coline? Quando mi avete contattato avete affermato di essere piuttosto bravo in questo sport ma avete anche detto che era da molto che non vi esibivate su un green europeo, e sia … il colonello ha accettato di farci da caddy per questo pomeriggio, lo conosce per caso? >> gli domandò Sebastian, Cooper doveva essersi inventato quella balla per poter essere notato e forse era anche bravo, peccato che lui di queste cose non ne capisse niente pensò Blaine.  
 << Ci siamo incontrati ieri sera, allora … le lascio l’onore >> rispose Blaine prima che Hunter passasse una mazza da golf a Sebastian, per lui erano tutte uguali. << Il ferro nove colonello? Ottima scelta. Sa monsieur Hill, eravamo indecisi se convocarla o meno ieri ma la sua offerta … sono felice che i suoi superiori abbiano accettato di divenire nostri soci, e ora che ha visto i suoi futuri colleghi …  i suoi capi dovrebbero farmi avere una risposta tramite lei il prima possibile >> dichiarò Sebastian, chissà cosa si era inventato Cooper pensò Blaine osservando la pallina volare verso la metà, lui non ci sarebbe mai riuscito.  
  
   
  


***

  
  
  
Dopo due ore di quella che ai suoi occhi era una tortura a tutti gli effetti Blaine aveva raccolto solo pochissimi indizi.  
 Cooper aveva raccontato una sfilza di balle e quella di giocare a golf era stata la minore, secondo quello che aveva scoperto quella di rappresentante era solo una copertura che nascondeva qualcos’altro. << Non ero a conoscenza del suo gruppo ma simili organizzazioni nascono molto in fretta, e altrettanto in fretta muoiono, le consiglio di affiliarsi a qualcosa di più serio per il momento. La Fratellanza per esempio, è ottima per far perdere le tracce e qui in Europa … a lei la scelta >> lo aveva consigliato Hunter Clarington, tra lui e Sebastian c’era un’intesa che a suo parere andava oltre quella tra due alleati ma non poteva esserne sicuro.  
<< Come vi siete conosciuti? >> aveva chiesto riferendosi a Santana che li aveva tenuti d’occhio tutto il tempo mentre sembrava impegnata a prendere il sole e rilassarsi. <<  Ho un ranch in Messico dove allevo cavalli da corsa, ci siamo conosciuti ad una competizione >> rispose Santana, che allevasse cavalli poteva anche essere probabile ma che lei e Sebastian si fossero conosciuti per caso a Blaine sembrava impossibile.  
 Tutti gli altri avevano offerto qualcosa aveva scoperto, David Thompson aveva offerto armi e la metà dei suoi profitti, Wes Montgomery un conto off shore ad Hong Kong e la protezione dei suoi uomini, Nick Duval l’impunità nel suo stato, ora toccava a lui trovare qualcosa che allettasse i quattro, come aveva spiegato Sebastian a lui piacevano molto le aste e Blaine aveva intuito che l’altro pianificava di vendere il doppio S al miglior offerente.  
<< Cosa aveva proposto Cooper a Sebastian? E la sua copertura o meglio quella che ha rivelato a Sebastian e Santana? >> aveva chiesto a Kurt la sera quando Kurt e Rachel lo avevano raggiunto nella sua stanza d’albergo.  
 << Gli avevo trovato una copertura da terrorista, il classico studente idealista e ricco di soldi che all’università crede alla persona sbagliata e mette il suo denaro al servizio della causa >> aveva spiegato Rachel. << Potrebbe funzionare, sono stato invitato ad un tour dell’azienda e … hanno chiesto di te >> aveva aggiunto Blaine prima di voltarsi verso Kurt, quella era senza dubbio una pessima idea.  
 << Credono che lavoriamo insieme, probabilmente vorranno parlare solo con te. Abbiamo una possibilità >> aveva concluso il castano e Blaine sapeva che aveva ragione.  
  
   
  
Si avvicinò alla finestra sperando che Hunter non si svegliasse.  Era stato divertente sedurlo, etero … scempiaggini si era detto quando si erano conosciuti e ora ne aveva la prova pensò, durante il giorno potevano anche ignorarsi ma non appena terminavano la cena Hunter lo spingeva verso il primo muro disponibile e poi lo trascinava a letto.  
 Era un alleato perfetto, un buon amante e una persona ottima con cui conversare, tuttavia c’era quel cameriere … aveva ragione Santana a sostenere che fosse troppo incostante ma quel tipo era una sfida e gli era piaciuto come lo avesse guardato, aveva subito distolto lo sguardo ma dettagli: sarebbe stato suo, ne era sicuro.  
Vide il cellulare vibrare e sorrise: lui. Un semplice sms “ chiamami “, non aveva bisogno d’altro.  
Veloce compose il numero e attese. << Amore mio? Abbiamo un problema. No, posso occuparmene da solo, dobbiamo attenerci al piano. Credo che qualcuno stia tentando di fregarci. Come lo so? John Hill è qui. Hai sentito bene, John Hill è venuto alla festa e abbiamo giocato a golf anche se è negato. Molto bene, vedrò cosa fare. Avevamo deciso di si, non ti è mai importato >>  
 Hunter, Santana e la piccola Brittany erano la facciata, dietro di loro c’era il piano, il vero piano.


	5. Chapter Four

Rachel per fortuna era veramente brava in quello pensò Blaine. Da quando erano tornati la moretta si era subito messa al lavoro ed era incredibile cosa riuscisse a fare con un semplice portatile si era detto osservandola. << È un programma per decrittare codici, nonostante quello che ha millantato Sebastian le combinazioni casuali non esistono. Esistono combinazioni che sembrano casuali ma dietro c’è sempre una loro logica, dobbiamo solo trovare quale e poi potremmo entrare  nei laboratori >> gli spiegò Kurt mentre cercava qualcosa nell’armadio e lui si limitò ad assentire. Era la sua vecchia vita ora a sembrargli un sogno pensò Blaine, Cooper doveva aver adorato tutto quello, conosceva abbastanza suo fratello da intuirlo. Non si parlavano molto, anche a causa del diverso carattere e della differenza d’età ma a modo loro erano sempre stati legati e ora stava facendo tutto quello per lui, per vendicarlo. << Ma cosa potrebbe esserci lì dentro? >> chiese Blaine curioso, era impossibile che Kurt non si accorgesse del fascino che esercitava, a dir poco impossibile almeno per lui, non era solo una questione fisica, Blaine aveva conosciuto ragazzi più belli di Kurt, era qualcos’altro, qualcosa che non riusciva a descrivere ma che lo attirava, qualcosa che andava oltre la fisicità: Kurt era intelligente, coraggioso e viveva ignorando il parere degli altri ma allo stesso tempo gli sembrava costantemente bisognoso di un aiuto. << Di tutto, ci sarebbe sufficiente la prova che Sebastian sia a conoscenza della vera occupazione di Santana per arrestare entrambi, lei verrebbe sicuramente estradata negli Stati Uniti o in Messico mentre per lui se anche non ottenessimo l’estradizione lo affideremo alla polizia francese. Se poi trovassimo tutto … jackpot >> fu la risposta di Kurt prima di decidere quale dei due smoking fortunati avrebbe indossato, ogni indumento che indossava aderiva al suo corpo come una seconda pelle e … Blaine ammetteva che più di una volta gli occhi gli erano caduti sul fondoschiena dell’altro ma non era colpa sua se quei pantaloni lo fasciavano così bene.

<<E degli altri due? Se trovassimo qualcosa su di loro? O se non trovassimo niente? >> chiese mentre Rachel si era sistemata accanto alla finestra, per quanto gli fosse simpatica non riusciva ad entrare in contatto con lei, non ancora almeno, forse se si fossero conosciuti in circostanze diverse ora sarebbero stati grandi amici pensò. << Hunter e Brittany sono un problema minore, lui lavoro per chiunque lo paghi e forse potremmo fargli un’offerta mentre lei … penso che uno o due mesi in un carcere federale le faranno cambiare idea. >> rispose Kurt prima di lanciare nella sua direzione un completo, la giacca poteva stargli larga ma i pantaloni dovevano entrargli pensò Blaine. << E … come facciamo con Thad? >> chiese riferendosi all’altro agente, era sicuro che Thad non sarebbe stato felice di sapere che quello che era il suo bersaglio da tre anni gli era stata portata via da loro, anche se … tre anni dietro Santana a suo parere lo rendevano sospetto, o forse si faceva troppi film mentali. << Thad Harwood non sarà un problema, fidati Blaine. Ha passato tre anni della sua vita ad inseguire Santana Lopez ma … se arrivassimo prima i suoi superiori lo richiamerebbero all’ordine, ora vestiti e seguimi>> gli consigliò Kurt lasciandolo senza parole. << Come … chi? Cosa? Dove? Perché? >> chiese senza parole, lui voleva solo trovare un localino discreto, cenare in pace e andare a letto presto, troppe emozioni in un giorno solo.

<<Andiamo all’opera, o … ci intrufoliamo all’opera, aspettiamo che tutti siano entrati e mentre noi perdiamo tempo rimanendo lì dentro Rachel ne approfitta per fare un tentativo, _Giselle_ dovrebbe terminare prima di mezzanotte, a mezzanotte il codice cambia e Rachel che sarà già lì proverà a comprendere quale potrebbe essere quello del giorno successivo>> gli spiegò Kurt, aveva una sua logica e poteva anche riuscire si disse Blaine. << Sembra sensato, ma … ho come l’impressione che sappia, che sappia che non sono John Hill >> replicò Blaine, nelle parole di Sebastian c’era qualcosa che non lo convinceva fino a fondo. << È una tua impressione, nessuno di loro ha mai incontrato Cooper, si sono scambiati solo delle e mail e degli sms senza mai chiamarsi, deve essere l’emozione dei primi giorni Blaine. Ho mandato una tua foto, la migliore che sia riuscita a trovare, all’indirizzo e mail personale di Santana subito dopo la tua decisione di aiutarci. E in caso risalgano al tuo nome … si dice che al mondo tutti noi abbiamo almeno sei sosia >> disse Rachel con un sorriso sornione prima di chiudere il portatile e lasciare la stanza, forse aveva ragione lei si disse Blaine, ora … ora o mai più. << Ti aspetto di sotto, sono sicuro che sarai uno schianto>> gli sussurrò Kurt abbastanza vicino da mandargli un brivido lungo la schiena, entro al fine di quella settimana doveva baciarlo si disse Blaine, doveva assolutamente baciare Kurt Hummel.

***

Thad Harwood sapeva bene cosa volesse dire essere un buon lavoratore. Padre inglese e madre messicana era cresciuto a Miami e aveva frequentato le migliori scuole private e poi era andato ad Oxford, la decisione di lavorare per l’Interpol l’aveva avuta il suo secondo anno e grazie ai contatti paterni vi aveva fatto una discreta carriera. Una vita tutto sommato facile, completamente diversa da quella dei film d’azione che erano tra i suoi preferiti, quelli e gli horror. Negli anni aveva sviluppato gusti esigenti e il suo appartamento a Mayfair ne era la prova, gli abiti nell’armadio erano su misura e ogni oggetto era autentico, niente falsi. Poi la pratica Lopez era finita sulla sua scrivania. Aveva sentito vagamente parlare della reina roja, come tutti si era accorto che a partire dalla morte di Escobar i messicani avevano lentamente portato via via influenza ai colombiani e negli ultimi anni erano emerse le donne a capo dei vari cartel, mille volte più pericolose degli uomini e più difficili da catturare. Santana Lopez non sembrava diversa, chiassosa, eternamente vestita di rosso e implacabile, durante un suo viaggio a Juarez aveva udito sussurrare di lei e come aveva scoperto si era conquistata il rispetto con le sue risposte pungenti, la sua freddezza e la sua preferenza per le donne. Per quanto strano una donna a cui piacevano le donne fosse diventata così importante ma forse era perché riusciva più congeniale ai suoi colleghi si era detto Thad, nel suo ambiente molti la chiamavano Diabla anche a causa del suo colore preferito e per qualche assurda motivazione che non aveva ancora compreso talvolta Santana si riferiva a sé stessa come Snixx. E da allora erano passati due anni e mezzo, due anni e mezzo in cui aveva cercato di arrestarla e in cui lei gli era sempre sfuggita, sembrava che giocassero al gatto col topo, lei non l’aveva mai visto in faccia ma sapeva di essere ricercata anche dall’Interpol che a differenza della polizia messicana non poteva farsi comprare.

Due mesi prima l’aveva fotografata mentre a Veracruz si incontrava con un uomo, un bianco che sembrava non essere pratico con quell’ambiente. I due si erano rivisti nella capitale ed erano sembrati una coppia, fatto che aveva destato la sua curiosità perché sapeva bene che Santana fosse lesbica dichiarata e quell’uomo era così lontano da un potenziale cliente. Saputo che entrambi erano partiti per Parigi aveva chiesto di poter partire a sua volta e li aveva seguiti, mentre era in volo aveva letto qualcosa su Sebastian Smythe, considerandolo pericoloso ma non troppo, a suo parere andava sorvegliato. Come sempre si era trovato un lavoro sotto copertura e quasi per caso una sera aveva incontrato Cooper Anderson, uno dei pochi agenti della CIA che trovava simpatici. Avevano deciso di bere qualcosa senza parlare di lavoro e aveva ribadito come dovessero lasciare all’Interpol la cattura di Santana Lopez, non era un’area di competenza americana e l’altro si era limitato a rispondere di essere lì in vacanza. Però firmava con il nome John Hill ed indossava degli orrendi occhiali da nerd dunque era in missione si era detto Thad. Ne aveva avuta la conferma al ricevimento degli Smythe, entrarvi come cameriere era stato facile e doveva ringraziare la sua fonte per avergli suggerito quel luogo. Un tipo si era presentato come John Hill ma non era Cooper Anderson e come se non bastasse aveva riconosciuto Hummel e la Berry, qualsiasi fosse la missione di Anderson era fallita e loro erano lì o per terminarla o per pulire tutto. Nei giorni successivi non era accaduto nulla di personale, la sua fonte lo aveva tenuto informato e aveva dettato le sue condizioni, lui aveva accettato perché quella era un’occasione troppo grossa e non riguardava più solamente lui, se le informazioni erano esatte quello era il caso della propria vita. Quella sera era all’opera specialmente perché la sua fonte gli aveva raccomandato di andare lì, un’occasione unica aveva detto prima di chiudere la conversazione di colpo e lui si era presentato, aveva intravisto Hummel ma non poteva esserne sicuro si disse durante l’intervallo.

<<Meravigliosa, non è vero? >> gli chiese una voce dietro di lui e Thad si voltò di scatto, dietro di lui c’era proprio Sebastian Smythe e Thad dovette ammettere con sé stesso che l’altro era davvero un bell’uomo, alto, capelli castani e occhi verdi che sembravano magnetici da quanto si sentiva attratto da lui, per non parlare del completo nero, quello lo rendeva veramente seducente, se non fosse stato in missione avrebbe … niente perché uno come Sebastian non avrebbe mai guardato uno come lui. << Devo convenirne, non sono un appassionato del balletto ma … toglie il fiato>> ammise prima che l’altro gli si avvicinasse, doveva restare concentrato, calmo e concentrato. << Si stava per addormentare, non mentire >> gli sussurrò l’altro lasciandolo senza fiato, era troppo vicino, troppo. << Era … va bene, detesto il balletto ma ne hanno parlato sempre così bene che volevo provare >> rispose cercando di riprendere un minimo di contegno, non doveva fissarlo negli occhi, dovunque ma non negli occhi. << Mi piace chi è sincero, se devo essere sincero mi stavo annoiando, e c’è un locale molto divertente a tre arrodisment da qui … come hai detto che ti chiami? >> gli chiese Sebastian, ecco, tutto ma quello no, tutto ma quello assolutamente no.

<<Thad … Thad Harwood, e no, non ti ho mai detto il mio nome e … >> stava per aggiungere altro quando sentì una pressione sulle labbra, l’altro lo aveva appena baciato a tradimenti e … baciava da dio pensò Thad aprendo appena le labbra. << Thad, vieni con me >> e come se fosse sotto un incantesimo Thad non riuscì a fare altro che non fosse annuire.


	6. Chapter Five

Il piano era fallito, ma non per colpa sua a sentire Kurt ma Blaine temeva proprio che quel fallimento fosse opera sua. Si erano appostati vicino l’opera, vi erano entrati e poi poco dopo che le luci si spegnessero Kurt gli aveva preso la mano e lo aveva condotto vicino l’entrata, quasi non si era accorto di come col favore del buio l’altro gli fosse stato vicino e di come le loro mani si fossero unite, sembrava quasi che vivessero di volontà propria aveva pensato Blaine. Kurt non aveva detto nulla così lui aveva continuato a tenere la sua mano nella sua in silenzio, prima che l’altro gli facesse segno di uscire e lui aveva obbedito, il buio rendeva quella situazione altamente equivoca, incerta, misteriosa … quasi non si era accorto di cosa l’altro gli avesse sussurrato, limitandosi ad annuire con la testa. Se fosse stato più coraggioso, più 007 sarebbe stato lui a cercare il contatto con le labbra dell’altro ma fin dai tempi del liceo non era mai lui a fare la prima mossa, o meglio accadeva ma solo dopo settimane in cui organizzava ogni più piccolo dettaglio tanto che le poche volte in cui era stato costretto a improvvisare non erano finite bene. << Dobbiamo attendere davanti l’uscita, Rachel mi ha appena scritto di aver individuato il codice, con un po’ di pazienza riuscirà ad hackerare il sistema, poi metteremo il doppio S fuori servizio e arresteremo tutti>> gli sussurrò Kurt prima di condurlo fuori, Blaine non aveva mai sentito così’ fortemente il desiderio di baciare qualcuno. E avevano atteso, avevano atteso fino alla fine dello spettacolo camminando avanti e indietro, ad un certo punto lui si era anche diretto verso il primo bar disponibile e aveva ordinato due caffè, servendosi del traduttore del cellulare perché al liceo aveva studiato spagnolo e tedesco, il francese era simile alla prima ma non così tanto ma l’espressione della cameriera mentre serviva l’american non aveva bisogno di nessuna traduzione. Kurt aveva apprezzato il gesto, gli aveva sorriso e nel prendere il suo bicchiere gli aveva sfiorato la mano, era come se anche lui non riuscisse a fare a meno di toccarlo aveva pensato Blaine cercando di non sorridere troppo. Erano rimasti fino alla fine ad attendere, avevano visto distintamente Santana Lopez uscire assieme a Brittany S Pierce e a Hunter Clarington ma Sebastian non era con loro, la sua idea di seguirlo era ottima ma non praticabile perché i tre si sarebbero resi conto di essere pedinati e avrebbero avvisato l’altro che probabilmente era uscito da un’uscita sul retro aveva ipotizzato Kurt mentre tornavano in albergo in taxi.

Si era giustificato come meglio potesse, se invece di prendere quello stupido caffè fosse rimasto assieme al castano adesso non si sarebbero trovati in quel pasticcio aveva detto una volta rientrati. << Non è colpa tua, e non credo che abbiano sospettato la nostra presenza, dobbiamo solo ricostruire i suoi spostamenti, ho come l’impressione che ci sia qualcosa che ci sfugge, un dettaglio importante >> lo aveva consolato Kurt prima di prendere il telefono, comporre un numero e attendere.<< Ho chiamato Thad per chiedergli se può passarci quello che ha su Santana e su dove ha passato il tempo qui in Europa, stranamente ha il telefono staccato ma richiamerà, fosse anche per rifiutare >> gli aveva spiegato Kurt prima di dargli un bacio sulla guancia e andare a dormire nella sua stanza. Aveva passato gran parte della notte a rigirarsi su quel letto inutilmente, senza riuscire a prendere sonno. Kurt lo aveva baciato, forse non era un bacio vero ma c’era stato comunque un contatto fisico tra di loro ed era stato l’altro a cominciare, non lui. Era anche vero che l’altro era un agente segreto ed era abituato a mentire e ingannare e forse lo stava seducendo per poterlo tenere sotto controllo, forse era tutto un piano di Schuester perché lui non rivelasse nulla si disse prima di riuscire a prendere sonno, avrebbe dovuto chiamare Sam e Tina per chiedere consiglio ma gli avevano fatto firmare un accordo di riservatezza e Rachel aveva hackerato il suo cellulare ed era sicuro di essere controllato inoltre il biondo lo credeva in Irlanda impegnato in una ricerca genealogica assieme a Cooper dunque difficilmente gli avrebbe creduto.

Quando suonò la sveglia realizzò di aver dormito poco più di due ore e lo attendeva un’altra giornata di tutto quello, dormiva sempre meno ultimamente a causa dello stress derivato da quella situazione in cui si era così stupidamente cacciato. Quando si recò a fare colazione trovò Rachel e Kurt già seduti e Kurt non disse una parola, niente in lui tradiva quello che fosse successo, mentre si sedeva a sua volta Blaine si disse che forse era lui ad ingigantire un atto che l’altro considerava del tutto normale e inoffensivo. << Thad ha chiamato poco fa, sostiene che per avere accesso ai suoi file dobbiamo avere un’autorizzazione di un nostro superiore e sembrava imbarazzato, credo che ieri sera abbia rimorchiato qualcuno >> spiegò Rachel prima che lui si servisse del caffè. << Sono contento per lui, e cosa facciamo oggi? >> chiese Blaine curioso. << Oggi abbiamo un appuntamento assieme agli altri in uno dei laboratori Smythe fuori Parigi, mentre noi due saremmo occupati Rachel si occuperà di entrare in quello di Parigi e scoprire cosa vi è nascosto>> rispose Kurt prima di prendergli di slancio la mano facendolo arrossire.

*** 

Il luogo era certamente favoloso pensò Blaine Anderson prima di raggiungere Wes Montgomery e Mike Chang all’interno della sala conferenze. << Monsieur Hill, aspettavamo solo lei, e monsieur Montgomery ma sedetevi>> li salutò Sebastian indicando i loro posti, c’era qualcosa di strano in tutto quello pensò Blaine, non era un agente come Kurt o Rachel ma quello appariva strano. Per cominciare Sebastian non aveva stretto la mano né a lui né a Wes per poi far portare loro due bicchieri di quello che sembrava champagne, a suo parere era troppo presto ma quella doveva essere un’usanza europea.

<<Signori, io sono stato onesto con voi, avete visitato il mio laboratorio, se siete qui è perché avete versato quanto dovuto e ora siamo qui per definire gli ultimi accordi ma prima ho una domanda: vi fidate dei vostri … collaboratori?>> chiese Sebastian poco prima che Santana guardasse con aria annoiata l’orologio che aveva al polso, quello era un Cartier si disse Blaine, e la mora non era intenzionata a controllare che ora fosse ma a mostrare a tutti il suo acquisto. << Ho la massima fiducia in Mike, senza di me il signor Chang sarebbe in una delle prigioni che il nostro amato governo della repubblica popolare cinese mette a disposizione di quelli come lui o sarebbe morto, pertanto non mi tradirebbe mai sapendo che la sua vita è nelle mie mani >> rispose Wes Montgomery facendo ridacchiare tutti, lui compreso sebbene la sua risata fosse forzata. << I miei uomini mi devono tutto, se non fosse per me sarebbero ancora a pascolare pecore nei loro villaggi >> spiegò David Thompson con una risata. << Mi fido di Jeff, ci conosciamo fin dai tempi del liceo e non abbiamo segreti … >> dichiarò Nick Duval quasi scandalizzato prima che Jeff Sterling cominciasse a tossire, quello non era buono, non era affatto buono pensò Blaine mentre l’altro continuava a tossire per poi svenire anche se forse quello non era uno svenimento. << Senatore, lei ha … dato la sua fiducia alla persona sbagliata, mi dispiace essere io a rivelarlo, monsieur Sterling è da mesi un informatore dell’FBI, dell’Interpol e persino della DEA, sembra che al suo ritorno a Baton Rouge troverà un’adeguata accoglienza prima di finire nelle patrie galere per traffico di droga, brogli elettorali e dio sa solo quante altre cose cattive. Monsieurs, mesdames,  quella di monsieur Sterling è una forma potenziata del vaiolo, il cui vaccino si trova esattamente accanto a voi, un bicchier d’acqua e sarete tranquilli ma vi consiglio di passare da uno dei miei medici, santée >> annunciò Sebastian prima che tutti si allontanassero da Nick Duval e poi bevessero il bicchier d’acqua il più velocemente possibile. Tutti tranne David Thompson e Santana Lopez. << Sono stato vaccinato contro il vaiolo da bambino ma devo ammettere che ha avuto un idea eccellente mister Smythe, dovremo rivedere il nostro accordo>> dichiarò David prima che Santana annuisse con la testa, evidentemente si trovava nella su stessa situazione pensò Blaine prima di buttare giù tutto il bicchiere d’un fiato, quella era una follia e Sebastian Smythe era un pazzo che meritava non la prigione ma il manicomio. << Dove sono le prove? Pretendo delle prove altrimenti ti giuro che non appena metterai piede su suolo americano ti faccio incriminare e ti ritroverai a dover pagare il processo fino alla settimana generazione >> lo minacciò Nick Duval, se anche era un bluff però vi era fin troppa verità si disse Blaine. << Mi sembra giusto, questi sono i documenti incriminati mentre quello è un file audio che prova i contatti del suo … partner con l’Interpol, terminato questo piacevole intermezzo devo informarvi che il doppio S sarà perfezionato nei prossimi giorni ed entro la settimana ne avremo la versione definitiva che vi consegnerò, godetevi la Francia e non dimenticate quali sono i miei prodotti>> replicò Sebastian prima di fare un cenno e tutti loro si precipitarono verso la porta il più velocemente possibile.

<<È un pazzo, ma ci sa fare, mi chiedo come abbia convinto Clarington a lavorare per lui, anni fa l’ho assunto e quel tizio costa una fortuna>> disse David Thompson prima di fare un cenno, Wes Montgomery era alla sua sinistra. << Io un’idea l’avrei, Mike sa fare bene il suo lavoro, ed ero convinto che fosse stato Clarington a fargli conoscere la Lopez >> replicò l’asiatico prima di entrare in macchina. << Andiamo in ospedale a farci controllare, viene con noi Thompson? >> chiese Mike Chang prima di dirigersi verso il posto del guidatore. << Negativo, ho una chiamata da Nairobi tra un’ora, poi ho un pacco prezioso da andare a ritirare, se quel coso funziona come il vaiolo allora molte cose cambieranno >> rispose David prima di allontanarsi il più velocemente che poteva. Blaine si stava guardando attorno quando notò Kurt che lo stava attendendo in macchina e corse nella sua direzione, aveva bisogno d’aria e di un medico. << Tutto bene? >> gli chiese il castano dopo avergli aperto lo sportello. << Non lo so, portami ad un ospedale, il prima possibile ed è meglio che tu mi stia lontano perché potrei essere contagioso>> rispose prima di sedersi sul sedile posteriore. << Cosa stai cercando di dirmi? >> gli chiese Kurt preoccupato. << Sterling, il socio di Nick Duval è morto, sembra che fosse un informatore e … gli ha dato qualcosa, e c’era il vaiolo, è morto davanti a noi e poi ci ha fatto bere un vaccino, lo ha bevuto anche lui >> rispose cercando di restare calmo. << Non era uno dei nostri e … il vaiolo ha dei sintomi diversi ma potrebbe averlo modificato, ormai sappiamo che dietro la facciata di azienda farmaceutica si produce materiale per una guerra batteriologica, non so cosa sia quella cosa, io ti porto in ospedale e poi vediamo, non credo però che ci saranno dei danni >> replicò Kurt prima di accelerare. << Ti ringrazio, secondo te come potrebbe aver scoperto di Jeff?>> domandò Blaine, nessuno degli altri tre ne sembrava a conoscenza. << Una soffiata, deve averlo scoperto da qualcuno ma non ho idea di chi. Blaine … se tu stai bene io ti riporto in albergo, non crei un virus senza creare una cura e se lo ha bevuto anche lui possiamo fidarci >> disse Kurt prima di fare inversione, era sensato, quello era estremamente sensato pensò Blaine prima di rilassarsi sul sedile posteriore.


	7. Chapter Six

Rachel aveva mandato i risultati alla base e lui aveva passato il resto della giornata cercando sintomi su internet, prima che Kurt gli sequestrasse il portatile sostenendo che era tutto inutile e che doveva avere solo pazienza. E lui aveva avuto pazienza, limitandosi a chiedere ago e filo e mettendosi a sferruzzare in silenzio, come faceva quando era nervoso. Aveva preso l’abitudine al liceo e negli anni aveva continuato, solo Sam e Cooper lo sapevano, e Tina che una volta lo aveva sorpreso mentre era intento nella fabbricazione di un cappello con tanto di pon pon. Lo trovava un hobby rilassante, sapeva che molti non avrebbero compreso quel aspetto della sua vita ma raramente gli era importato del giudizio degli altri una volta finito il college. << Sai fare anche le righe? >> gli chiese Kurt che si era seduto di fronte a lui e lo stava osservando curioso. << Al liceo ero più bravo, adesso riesco meglio con i pois>> rispose Blaine, per il momento si sentiva bene ma non voleva dire nulla, anche Jeff Sterling prima di stramazzare a terra si era sentito bene e in salute si ripeté. << Se ti rilassa … Cooper potrebbe avermi accennato al fatto, ricordo di averlo trovato dolce a suo tempo, dolce e coraggioso >> rispose Kurt tornando ad osservarlo mentre la porta si priva e Rachel li raggiungeva di corsa. << Stai bene, non sembra che ci saranno danni ma dobbiamo muoverci, credo di essere vicina a decrittare il codice, anche se qualcosa che abbiamo trascurato, e … >> fu interrotta dal suo telefono, in quel telefono c’erano solamente tre numeri, e due dei possessori erano nella stessa stanza con lui.<< pronto? >> chiese sperando di non sembrare spaventato.

Come aveva temuto l’altra voce era quella di Sebastian, c’era una nota di vittoria che non gli piacque, se l’altro avesse scoperto che lavorava per la CIA … a quest’ora sarebbe morto dunque ancora non lo sapeva si disse cercando di sembrare sicuro di sé. << Sicuro? Non doveva essere testato? >> chiese riferendosi al doppio S. << _E lo è stato, ma alcuni tentativi di hackeraggio del nostro sistema mi hanno dimostrato che non potevamo correre ulteriori rischi. Parli con i suoi superiori e tra due giorni la manderò a prendere, le consiglio monsieur Hill di cambiare hotel, per quanto bello il Crillon è un luogo molto noto e un americano come lei … si riconosce_ >> rispose l’altro, Blaine era quasi sicuro di poterlo sentire. << Comprendo le sue preoccupazioni, dunque la mia offerta è risultata la migliore?>> domandò, quella era un’asta e forse aveva appena vinto, ignorava cosa avesse promesso Cooper oltre ai soldi ma si sentiva euforico in quell’istante. << _La sua offerta … è risultata migliore di quel che credevamo tutti noi, a presto monsieur Hill_ >> fu la semplice risposta dell’altro prima di riagganciare, in sottofondo Blaine distinse i rumori del traffico, Sebastian doveva essere ancora a Parigi pensò. << Rachel, entro due giorni devi riuscire a farcela, senza che si accorgano>> disse dopo aver appoggiato il telefono. << Non possono essersi accorti, è un bluff ma abbiamo un’opportunità >> gli fece notare Kurt, quasi non si era accorto di come l’altro avesse lentamente fatto scivolare la sua mano lungo il suo braccio fino al polso. Kurt gli piaceva, inutile negarlo e credeva che anche l’altro se ne fosse accorto ma il castano restava impenetrabile, era sicuro che l’altro in qualche maniera lo contraccambiasse, forse aspettava la fine di tutto quello, forse aveva paura dei legami o temeva di non tornare, doveva fare qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa si disse per l’ennesima volta da quando tutto quello era cominciato.

<<Non era … credo sospetti qualcosa anche se non posso esserne certo >> ammise Blaine, forse stava diventando paranoico. << In tutto questo c’è qualcosa che non mi torna: come faceva a sapere che Jeff Sterling era un informatore? È una domanda retorica perché voi due siete troppo impegnati ad ignorare i segnali che vi state reciprocamente lanciando ma dobbiamo riflettere su questo: come conosceva l’identità del suo informatore e come facesse ad essere sicuro che lo fosse realmente >> disse Rachel prima di salutarli con la mano e lasciare la stanza. << Thad … devo chiamare Thad, o meglio chiamare la sede di Lione dell’Interpol e farmi dare il suo numero, se Jeff Sterling era davvero un informatore allora Thad dovrebbe saperlo >> dichiarò Kurt prima di prendere un secondo telefono. << A meno che Thad non sapesse che Jeff fosse il suo informatore, potrebbero non essersi mai visti, o aver comunicato tramite una falsa identità >> gli fece notare Blaine. << Tu vedi troppi film di spionaggio Anderson. È probabile che non si siano mai visti ma Thad dovrebbe sapere chi fosse la sua talpa, al massimo farà una telefonata e lo saprà >> dichiarò Kurt prima di comporre un numero mentre Blaine si rilassava sul letto, le ultime parole di Rachel erano … se persino lei se n’era accorta allora doveva essere vero, eppure era stato discreto.

 

***

Quando aveva ricevuto quella chiamata dai suoi superiori Thad Harwood si era sentito morire. All’inizio aveva pensato che lo chiamassero perché aveva perso le tracce di Santana Lopez all’Operà ma chiamavano a causa di un loro informatore. Aveva incontrato Jeff Sterling solamente la sera del ricevimento di Smythe, l’altro si era limitato ad un cenno con la testa e poi gli aveva lasciato nelle tasche del suo smoking una chiavetta USB che lui aveva visionato al suo ritorno. Lì dentro c’era tutto, tutte le prove degli inganni di Nick Duval, dai brogli elettorali alla collaborazione con Santana Lopez, i due avevano collaborato spesso, e questo lo sapeva, ma ora sapeva dove si incontravano: New Orleans sulla rue Royale, era in piena vista che il senatore e la signora della droga si incontravano per i loro affari. Aveva inviato tutto e aveva fatto una copia per sé stesso, poi aveva consegnato la chiavetta USB vuota a Jeff Sterling la sera stessa dell’opera, un lavoro pulito si era detto. In quanto a quella sera … si era fatto rimorchiare da Sebastian Smythe e avevano passato la notte nel suo albergo, ancora ricordava come l’altro lo avesse baciato e toccato, persino in taxi era stato incapace di tenere a freno le mani e lui non aveva avuto la forza di opporsi; nella sua stanza d’albergo si era limitato a distendersi sul letto e fargli cenno di raggiungerlo. Lo aveva baciato, aveva sfiorato quel corpo così diverso dal suo e poi lo aveva sentito, non era tipo da sesso occasionale ma … in quel momento l’unica cosa che desiderava era che non finisse mai, aveva così bisogno di sentire qualcosa. La mattina dopo si era sentito così bene, il tempo di andare ad avvisare che quel giorno preferiva la colazione a letto e l’altro era scomparso, l’unico ricordo di quella notte era stato un foglietto attaccato allo specchio del bagno con un numero. Non aveva bisogno di distrazioni sentimentali in quel momento, anche se le avrebbe volute, e forse Sebastian prima o poi lo avrebbe richiamato si era detto prima di mettere il numero nel portafoglio, era una follia ma aveva bisogno di distrazioni. E la sera stessa l’altro lo aveva richiamato e come un idiota lui aveva accettato un secondo incontro. Sapeva bene che l’altro voleva solo sesso e niente sentimento ma fino alla fine di quella storia se lo saprebbe fatto andare bene, poi … poi.

<<Tutto bene? >> gli chiese nel vederlo chiudere con irritazione il cellulare, dargli appuntamento nella hall dell’hotel era stata una mossa disperata e saggia allo stesso tempo, aveva bisogno di ristabilire le distanze e soprattutto non fargli sapere che stava indagando su qualcuno che l’altro conosceva. << Piccoli problemi, niente che non possa risolvere, certa gente si fa degli assurdi film mentali, solamente perché abbiamo scopato tre volte non vuol dire che ora siamo una coppia … l’averti fatto un pompino non ti autorizza a voler sapere dove mi trovi ad ogni ora del giorno e della notte. Dimmi che non credi alla monogamia, se fosse così … meglio finirla qui perché finirei per farti del male, se non te ne ho già fatto >> gli rispose l’altro. Dunque … dunque si vedeva con qualcuno ma almeno era abbastanza sincero da dirglielo a cuore aperto, o forse si trattava di un ex pensò Thad, ora doveva rispondere, peccato che non sapesse cosa volesse esattamente. << Io … sono sempre stato monogamo ma … ammetto che … ieri notte … è stato fantastico e non voglio che finisca, solo … non propormi cose a tre, scambi di coppia o di guardare, non sono quel tipo >> rispose sinceramente e sperando che l’altro capisse. << Non te lo chiedo, sai Thad … tu mi sei stato molto utile>> gli rispose Sebastian, praticamente le loro labbra si potevano quasi toccare pensò Thad con un brivido prima di allungarsi, le labbra di Sebastian si aprirono dolcemente, come se l’altro avesse atteso solo una sua iniziativa. << … Al ristorante dell’albergo fanno cucina continentale >> rispose quando si separarono, aveva il fiato grosso e sentiva dei brividi per la schiena, sapeva che se ne sarebbe pentito ma era da troppo tempo che non riceva attenzioni simili e il suo corpo stava reagendo anche troppo.

<<Eccellente, preferisco il servizio in camera ma questa volta andrà bene>> replicò l’altro prima di alzarsi e fargli cenno di seguirlo, c’era qualcosa a cui doveva pensare si disse Thad ma in quegli istanti aveva la testa piacevolmente leggera. Era come se avesse dimenticato un dettaglio importante che riguardava il caso ma non sapeva quale fosse e in quel momento non voleva nemmeno saperlo, voleva solo concentrarsi sull’altro, sulla sua voce, su i suoi occhi, sulle sue labbra, sul corpo e voleva perdersi in quello, si meritava qualche minuto di piacere dopo tutto quello che aveva fatto.


	8. Chapter Seven

Blaine aveva passato i giorni seguenti rilassandosi a letto, facendo una passeggiata in giro per Parigi e consultandosi con Kurt e Rachel in merito al da farsi. Rachel lo aveva avvisato di essere riuscita a decrittare il codice ma c’era qualcosa che l’aveva lasciata perplessa, era come se avesse ricevuto un aiuto esterno, era bastato trovare una cifra perché tutto il codice le si visualizzasse davanti agli occhi. Avevano chiamato Schuester il quale aveva ordinato loro di essere cauti e a Blaine di andare all’appuntamento, in quanto a Cooper … secondo lui dopo tutto quel tempo era inutile sperare, aveva chiesto di poter parlare solo con Kurt ma Blaine aveva capito cosa volesse dire. << Io … so che è infantile ma ho sempre pensato che lo avremmo ritrovato vivo, come nei film, o che avremmo comunque trovato il corpo >> aveva detto quando Kurt aveva chiuso il telefono, Rachel almeno aveva avuto la magra consolazione di sapere che Finn sarebbe tornato, in una bara ma Finn era tornato. Doveva trovare le parole per dirlo ai suoi, per dirlo a Sam e Tina e proprio per quello continuava, per Cooper. << Io verrò con te, dopo un’ora fingerai di aver ricevuto una telefonata e ce ne andremo entrambi, Rachel ci aspetterà di fuori con la sua macchina e quando usciremo ci accompagnerà al laboratorio, crakkerà il sistema ed entreremo, preleveremo solo quello che ci serve e poi chiameremo chi di dovere>> gli aveva spiegato Kurt e lui aveva annuito, sembrava un ottimo piano. << Secondo te gli altri sospetteranno qualcosa? Avrebbero potuto prendere informazioni, specie Nick Duval >> aveva fatto notare lui quel pomeriggio mentre si vestivano, erano rimasti d’accordo con Rachel che la mora li avrebbe seguiti un’ora dopo, la strada la conosceva e non doveva dare nell’occhio. a causa delle telefonata avevano dovuto trovare un nuovo hotel e Rachel aveva trovato il Vernet. Secondo la guida era tra i più esclusivi e quel che più contava dal registro degli ospiti risultava che John Hill vi si era trasferito poche ore dopo la telefonata, un giochetto da ragazzi secondo Rachel.

Si erano recati lì mezz’ora in attesa di ricevere la telefonata che li avvisava, come previsto Sebastian sapeva esattamente dove si trovassero si disse quando vennero chiamati, come le volte precedenti Kurt gli sistemò la cravatta e poi uscirono, Blaine finse di non accorgersi del secondo in più che l’altro aveva utilizzato e del suo sguardo a metà tra il determinato e il triste. Il viaggio fu più veloce del solito e Blaine ne approfittò per osservare Parigi, lui, Sam e Tina avevano pensato di andare in Europa finito il liceo ma poi avevano avuto altri progetti tra cui il trasferirsi a New York e avevano differito quel viaggio, avrebbe dovuto consigliarla a Sam come viaggio di nozze per quando lui e Mercedes si sarebbero sposati. Tutto quello era strano, non vide nessun’altro quando uscirono dall’auto, solo una tenda che si stava muovendo, evidentemente qualcuno li stava tenendo d’occhio, forse Santana o Hunter, uno era un killer su commissione e l’altra una signora della droga, sicuramente entrambi erano abili con le armi, aveva avuto un assaggio delle abilità di Hunter la prima volta che si era recato in quel posto, quando era morto Trent Nixon. Non c’era nessuno ad attenderli, solo Brittany che li accolse con un sorriso e un abbraccio, sembrava così fuoriposto in quell’ambiente pensò per un istante Blaine, chissà perché Sebastian avesse voluto una ladra nel suo staff, poteva capire un killer e una signora della droga ma non una ladra. << John, vieni, il capo ti sta aspetta di sopra, venite con me>> disse prima di saltellare per le scale, il tempo di scambiare uno sguardo con Kurt e Blaine la seguì imitato dal castano. La bionda li condusse fino alla biblioteca e si chiuse la porta alle spalle con una risatina divertita e Kurt gli lanciò uno sguardo spaventato: o erano in anticipo o quella era una trappola perché erano soli nella stanza, fecero qualche passo e ne ebbero la conferma.

<<Monsieur Hill, è un piacere che sia venuto, gli altri partecipanti alla nostra asta … hanno ricevuto un’altra data, e ora se non le dispiace vorrei farle qualche domanda. Per chi lavora monsieur Hill? FBI? CIA? Interpol? Surete?>> chiese una voce alla loro destra, Sebastian sapeva come fare un’entrata ad effetto pensò per un istante Blaine osservando l’altro seduto in poltrona con accanto Hunter però in piedi, prima di rendersi conto che era finita, l’altro li aveva appena scoperti, nonostante tutte le loro precauzioni li aveva appena smascherati. << Non capisco cosa … esattamente cosa vuole? Ha avuto il mio nome e fino a due giorni fa andava tutto bene. Se lo desidera posso chiamare i miei superiori>> replicò ringraziando il corso teatrale, aveva partecipato a spettacoli per tutto il liceo e al college e ora finalmente quelle ore gli sarebbero state utili. << La smetta, abbiamo visto John Hill, e non sei tu … americani, davvero le loro intelligence sono diventate così scarse? Lo era anche il Pentagono quando servivi il tuo Paese Hunter? >> chiese Sebastian rivolgendosi ad Hunter e sfiorandogli con un gesto distratto il polso. << Ultimamente prendono tutti, vede … chiunque tu sia, questa è una foto di John Hill, e non assomiglia nemmeno lontanamente a te >> dichiarò Hunter prima di mostrare loro una foto di Cooper, lo sapevano, sapevano tutto, quasi tutto. << Potrebbe essere un’omonimia, o un caso, o forse è lui che vi ha ingannato>> tentò Blaine. << Potrebbe, ma … tu non sei John Hill, e nemmeno lui lo è, diciamo che è stato il primo a presentarsi con quel nome. Ora, non so per chi lavorate ma ho un aereo da prendere e dei clienti che mi attendono e intendo rimanere libero ancora a lungo. Adieus mes chers, voues etes trés charmants>> replicò Sebastian prima di far cenno da Hunter di seguirlo, per quanto Kurt fosse abile era evidente che l’altro fosse più bravo, ebbe appena il tempo di fargli cenno di abbassarsi che Blaine sentì fischiare i proiettili sopra la sua testa.

<<È  chiusa dall’esterno e io non sono uno scassinatore >> lo avvisò Kurt che dopo cinque minuti si era messo a controllare le porte. Era stato un fallimento totale pensò Blaine, erano stati scoperti e ora erano chiusi in quella stanza. Solitamente nei film c’erano entrate segrete, librerie che si muovevano e le spie avevano gadget stratosferici ma quella era la vita reale e loro avevano solo la pistola di Kurt. Provò con l’altra porta ma anche quella era chiusa dall’esterno, rimaneva solo la finestra ma era una follia pensò Blaine. << Non puoi provare a far saltare la serratura con la pistola come fanno nei film?>> propose a Kurt speranzoso. << Non funzionerebbe e rischieremmo di richiamare l’attenzione dei vicini >> gli fece notare Kurt, erano così vicini pensò Blaine per un istante. << Io … cosa facciamo ora? >> chiese lui osservando il castano, avevano sbagliato tutto, forse Sebastian aveva sempre saputo tutto e si era divertito a giocare con loro come un gatto col topo. << Aspettiamo, e cerchiamo di capire come sia stato possibile che sapesse di noi>> replicò Kurt mentre continuava a guardare la porta. << Kurt … devo dirti una cosa >> disse, ora o mai più, se avevano fallito e forse non avrebbe più rivisto il castano almeno voleva togliersi una soddisfazione. Kurt lo guardo sorpreso e stava per dire qualcosa quando Blaine fu più veloce e unì le loro labbra, non era il miglior bacio della sua vita ma almeno finalmente era riuscito a baciare Kurt, peccato che accadesse in una situazione simile si disse.

 

*** 

 

Quando si separarono Blaine non sapeva cosa dire. Aveva baciato Kurt ma la situazione non era delle migliori e non sapeva come avrebbe reagito il castano, che ci fosse qualcosa era evidente ma forse l’altro voleva solo un’amicizia o temeva per la sua vita. Poteva aver rovinato tutto ma sentiva che quella era la cosa giusta, era sbagliato il tempo, era sbagliato il luogo ma almeno lo aveva fatto. << … riprenderemo questo discorso quando saremo fuori di qui, e sarà un lungo discorso >> gli rispose Kurt con un’occhiata maliziosa, dunque gli era piaciuto pensò esultante ma aveva ragione, prima dovevano uscire di lì e informare Schuester che la copertura era saltata.

<< E ora? Cosa facciamo?>> chiese mentre l’altro si guardava intorno. << Dalla finestra >> fu la semplice risposta del castano prima di tendere la mano nella sua direzione. << Dalla finestra? >> chiese sorpreso e anche un po’ spaventato stringendo la mano di Kurt tra le sue << Dalla finestra, ora! >> replicò Kurt prima di aprire la finestra e lanciarsi, gli andò incontro controvoglia, già si aspettava di sentire le sue ginocchia impattare con il marciapiede. Rachel stava ascoltando la sua compilation di canzoni di Funny Girl in versione casuale quando dopo aver controllato l’orologio per la terza volta aprì il tettuccio della macchina e attese, uno, du, tre … e sentì due tonfi, in perfetto orario si disse mentre Blaine appariva disorientato e Kurt si guardava intorno. << Taxi signori?>> chiese con un sorriso prima di girare la chiave. << Sbrigati Rach, la copertura è saltata, dobbiamo andare ad Orly il prima possibile >> le rispose Kurt e subito la mora premette sull’acceleratore.

<<Perché Orly? >> chiese Blaine mentre cercava di riprendere fiato, troppe emozioni quella notte. << Perché è un aeroporto da cui partono anche aerei privati ed è da lì che è arrivato Hunter >> rispose Kurt mentre il cancello si avvicinava troppo velocemente. << Rachel, rallenta, o rallenti subito o acceleri >> le disse Kurt e la mora dopo qualche istante trovò la seconda opzione più divertente. << No, eh? Questo no !!! >> urlò Blaine mentre il cancello si avvicinava sempre di più, quando tutto quello sarebbe finito avrebbe avuto bisogno di una vacanza, una lunga, rilassante vacanza.


	9. Chapter Eight

Era un miracolo che la polizia non li avesse ancora fermati pensò Blaine mentre davanti a lui Rachel infrangeva per la trentesima volta il codice di velocità, avrebbe avuto un foto nelle corse di macchine, specialmente quelle legali pensò. << Rallenta altrimenti arriveremo ad Orly morti! >> le urlò Kurt che si teneva con forza sul sedile, Blaine non riusciva a smettere di guardarlo e sapeva che l’altro aveva ragione, inoltre lui e Kurt avevano un discorso importante da riprendere. << Se rallento arriveremo in ritardo e l’aereo potrebbe già essere partito!>> replicò Rachel poco prima che una notevole abilità nel salto e la prontezza di riflessi salvasse un’intera comitiva di turisti giapponesi.<< Credo che abbiano appena visto la loro vita passargli davanti … e anch’io! >> le urlò Kurt mentre la mora continuava ad ignorarli. << Smettila di lamentarti, perché non imiti Blaine che è rimasto in silenzio?>> gli chiese Rachel prima di tagliare la strada ad un tandem. << Perché non ha parole ed è paralizzato dalla paura, rallenta !!! >> fu la replica, ecco come sarebbe morto, a causa dell’alta velocità sulle strade di Parigi in una bella serata, poteva accadergli di peggio pensò Blaine, o forse no?

Ringraziò mentalmente tutto quello in cui credeva quando sentì una sirena della polizia, Rachel avrebbe dovuto fermarsi per forza, se non l’avesse fatto avrebbero generato sospetti e non potevano permetterselo, non in quel momento almeno. << Lasciate fare a me, e sperate che non siano troppo insistenti>> disse Rachel mentre Kurt cercava di non ridere, veloce gli prese la mano e l’altro si rilassò e soprattutto non tolse la mano, era veramente incantevole grazie alla luce di quel lampione che Rachel per poco non aveva colpito in pieno mentre fermava la macchina. Incantevole era la definizione giusta, Kurt non era semplicemente bello, c’era qualcosa di più in lui, incanto, delicatezza, forza interiore, tutte qualità che lo attiravano. E forse l’idea funzionava, Blaine non aveva mai sentito Rachel parlare in francese ma in quel momento l’altra stava volutamente accentuando l’accento, nessuno avrebbe avuto nulla da discutere con una turista americana chiaramente sbronza e i suoi amici altrettanto sbronzi. Come aveva previsto dopo cinque minuti l’agente li lasciò andare nonostante continuasse a borbottare contro i turisti in generale e gli americani in particolare.

<<Abbiamo perso tempo prezioso per questo Kurt ti sto chiedendo di fare qualcosa che altrimenti nemmeno ci passerebbe per la testa: chiama Thad Harwood. Chiamalo e comunicagli che ha una possibilità di poter arrestare Santana, si precipiterà >> disse Rachel prima che Kurt la guardasse meravigliato, quello era grave, veramente grave. << Dove crete che debbano andare? Sebastian ha parlato di un aereo, e di come i suoi clienti lo stiano aspettando >> disse lui mentre Kurt componeva il numero dell’agente dell’Interpol, se fosse stato nei panni dell’altro sarebbe fuggito in un Paese dove gli fosse garantita l’immunità come la Corea, la Russia o la Cina o un Paese africano, David Thompson sarebbe stato felice di averlo ospite, ospite e poi ostaggio si disse dunque niente Africa. << Non ne ho idea, potrebbe andare dovunque, in Messico da Santana sarebbero al sicuro ma credo che non lascerebbero l’Europa, è dove Sebastian ha potere dunque se fosse furbo, e ha dimostrato di esserlo, rimarrà qui. L’Interpol ha una sede a Lione e sono anni che Thad cerca Santana, tutti fattori a nostro sfavore, motivo per cui dobbiamo arrivare per primi >> rispose Rachel, andava sempre veloce ma almeno adesso poteva contare i lampioni pensò Blaine mentre sentiva Kurt parlare, dopo cinque minuti l’altro chiuse il telefono. << Sta andando, se non fosse vero ha minacciato di cacciarci a calci da Parigi e dalla Francia … e sappiamo che i suoi superiori sarebbero entusiasti di non vederci più >> dichiarò il castano prima di lanciare un’occhiataccia a Rachel che stava per accelerare, quella sarebbe stata una lunga notte pensò Blaine Devon Anderson.

 

***

Orly era tranquilla quando arrivarono. << Mi chiedo perché abbiamo dovuto anticipare tutto, sai bene che sarebbe stato così facile toglierci quei due di torno >> disse Hunter quando scesero dalla macchina, Hunter non aveva capito nulla del piano. A differenza di lui Sebastian sapeva fin dall’inizio che John Hill non era John Hill, si era solamente voluto divertire inoltre gli ordini erano stati chiari e lui aveva obbedito, adorava obbedirgli. << Dobbiamo solo essere abbastanza lontani, la Svizzera è sempre un posto sicuro>> rispose lui con un sorriso seducente. Quando Santana li aveva presentati si era chiesto come poter tenere Hunter stretto a sé e si era risposto da solo: seducendolo. Etero … erano bastate poche cene di lavoro, qualche uscita e quando l’aveva baciato l’altro non aveva protestato, era stato un po’ impacciato le prime volte ma stava imparando. Peccato che fosse diventato troppo possessivo, per questo aveva trovato Thad, perché Thad era stato un’ottima distrazione da Hunter, solo perché l’altro adorava sbatterlo sul letto e scoparlo non voleva dire che avessero una storia o chissà cosa, inoltre Thad era stato un pezzo fondamentale. Non per il piano in sé ma per costringere gli altri a stare alle sue condizioni, che fortuna che un agente dell’Interpol non avesse pensato di proteggere il proprio lavoro con almeno cinque password ma era anche vero che Thad si comportava come uno che non faceva sesso da mesi. Ovviamente Hunter lo aveva assillato per ore dopo la prima notte con l’ispanico, questo prima che lui cercasse le sue labbra in un bacio appassionato, tempo cinque minuti e i loro abiti erano sparsi per il salotto e loro erano sul divano.

<<Sicuro che il doppio S sia già in Svizzera? Per quanto mi piaccia la Francia preferisco andarmene, tra un mese voglio essere a casa mia, nella mia piscina circondata da belle ragazze, o a cavallo del mio migliore purosangue>> disse Santana stizzita mentre si avvicinavano al suo aereo privato, quel giorno indossava un abito rosso fin troppo vistoso ma le stava bene, i suoi contatti gli erano stati così utili, si erano dati una mano a vicenda e non solo perché la reina roja era un nome conosciuto ma perché incuteva paura nei circoli che contavano, lo sapevano entrambi fin troppo bene. << Dovresti chiederlo alla nostra Brittany, si è occupata di tutto lei >> replicò lui prima che Brittany sorridesse, era evidente che le due si piacessero ma lì dentro era lui il capo, lui aveva avuto l’idea ed era lui a tenerli in pugno, che le due scopassero era secondario, ma interessante. << Indossi veramente un bell’abito, Santana >> le disse prima di sfiorare il braccio di Hunter, era stato l’unico a cui aveva riferito che John Hill o come si chiamasse non era chi diceva di essere, l’altro aveva proposto semplicemente di ucciderlo ma lui preferiva non rischiare, avevano avuto anche troppi problemi dopo Hudson. << Lo trovo veramente adatto a un funerale >> aggiunse prima che Hunter la colpisse, non per niente aveva voluto il migliore. Santana Lopez per un istante lo guardò sorpresa, come se non capisse cosa aveva appena detto poi si portò una mano allo stomaco e l’alzò di fronte a sé, gocciolava di sangue, il tempo di contare fino a due ed era a terra. Brittany si era coperta le orecchie di istinto al suono dello sparo e li guardò con terrore, anche se quasi tutti la ritenevano stupida quella ragazza aveva una gran mente, solo che lavorava diversamente dalle persone normali. Fece infatti per voltarsi verso la macchina prima di stramazzare anche lei al suolo.

<<L’Interpol non sarà felice di sapere che la reina roja è morta, so che c’è uno dei loro che le dà la caccia da anni >> si limitò a dire Hunter prima di cercare le sue labbra, glielo concesse prima di far scendere le sue mani sui pantaloni dell’altro, quello sarebbe stato sicuramente interessante pensò per un istante. << Tu … non sai quanto ti amo … non ho mai provato niente di simile per nessuno … e per un uomo … cosa mi hai fatto amor mio? >> gli chiese Hunter quando si separarono, non solo lo aveva sedotto ma lo aveva anche fatto innamorare, era più abile di quanto credesse, lui aveva ragione pensò, lui aveva sempre ragione. Hunter lo guardava come se fosse la cosa più preziosa al mondo ed era chiaramente eccitato, tre a uno che sognava di scoparselo in aereo pensò, quelli come lui erano veramente prevedibili, per lo meno aveva avuto la conferma che Hunter Clarington fosse il migliore nel suo campo, valeva tutti i soldi che aveva voluto per l’ingaggio. << Hunter … credo che ci sia un piccolo, piccolissimo problema in tutto questo>> dichiarò con voce ferma, lui aveva pensato a tutto, anche a quello. << Quale? >> gli rispose l’altro sfiorando lentamente ilo suo volto con le dita, Hunter era davvero innamorato di lui, se solo avesse saputo tutta la verità lo avrebbe odiato, se avesse saputo di essere stato solamente un trastullo e uno strumento. << Io non ti amo, non ti ho mai amato e mai ti amerò>> rispose prima di colpirlo, il silenziatore era davvero un’ottima invenzione, se avesse provato qualcosa il volto distrutto e stupefatto di Hunter gli avrebbe fatto male, ma non provò niente, solo sollievo.

<<Devi smetterla di giocare con i cuori degli altri >> disse una voce dietro di lui, tutto come previsto pensò. << Mi diverto così, inoltre ti ho dato il mio cuore due anni fa e ho sempre obbedito a tuoi ordini >> rispose voltandosi, lui era lì, l’ideatore di quel piano geniale era lì e finalmente sarebbero stati insieme. << Lo so, mi diverto anch’io a guardarti. E ora amor mio vieni, entro questa notte saremmo ricchi >> rispose Cooper Anderson prima che Sebastian Smythe lo raggiungesse sull’aereo privato e unisse le loro labbra in un bacio romantico ed appassionato.


	10. Chapter Nine

Cooper Anderson sapeva che aver conosciuto Sebastian Smythe era stato l’affare della sua vita. Era entrato nella CIA desideroso di servire il suo Paese, di contribuire alla sicurezza nazionale  e di viaggiare per il mondo, peccato che si fosse presto reso conto che il gioco non valeva la candela almeno per lui. Il suo nome non sarebbe mai stato ricordato, nessuna intervista, nessuna menzione, molti accettavano quel silenzio con un’alzata di spalle ma non lui, era troppo desideroso di sentire il suo nome per accettarlo, inoltre facendo due conti vi ricava pochissimo in termini di stipendio, così aveva cominciato alcuni piccoli lavoretti, piccoli accordi sottobanco con chi poteva permetterselo, refurtive e soldi sporchi che non arrivavano completamente a destinazione, piccoli accorgimenti per permettergli il tenore di vita che considerava consono a sé stesso e per non insospettire i suoi colleghi. Era sicuro di non essere l’unico ma aveva sempre preferito non esporsi, negli anni si era creato un bel giro, gente che come lui operava nella zona grigia e che guadagnava da entrambe le parti. Aveva incontrato Sebastian a New York, secondo i suoi calcoli ancora cinque missioni e poteva ritirarsi, possibilmente su un’isola del sud circondato da belle donne e costantemente abbronzato. Non aveva meditato di sedersi vicino a quel giovane, a lui nemmeno piacevano gli uomini, non così tanto almeno, eppure fin dal primo sguardo aveva sentito che la sua vita era completa. L’altro si era consegnato a lui fin dal secondo drink e nei tre giorni che avevano trascorso nella suite di lui gli si era offerto in modi sempre inebrianti e osceni, non c’era angolo di quella suite dove Cooper non lo avesse scopato, tre giorni di intenso, inebriante, rilassante sesso scacciapensieri. Poco prima di salutarsi avevano parlato e nell’udire chi fosse Cooper aveva avuto un’idea. Sebastian aveva i soldi, un nome importante in Francia ed era evidente che era profondamente annoiato dalla vita, come un bambino che ha tutti i giocattoli che desidera ma che si annoia a giocarci, aveva atteso uno come lui e Cooper aveva deciso di servirsene. Aveva bisogno di nuovi divertimenti e di nuove sfide e lui gliele avrebbe date e ci avrebbero guadagnato entrambi. Aveva fatto una ricerca su di lui e ne era venuto fuori il classico profilo dei ragazzi figli di papà, ottimi studi, ottime frequentazioni e scandali prontamente tacitati dal denaro, il numero di tizi con cui l’altro era andato a letto era impressionante ma questo aveva solo solleticato il suo ego. Si erano rivisti diverse volte, New York, Londra, Berlino, Parigi e Zurigo. Quello che era accaduto a Zurigo era stato eccezionale, non solo il sesso davanti al camino ma anche i dettagli del piano che via via prendevano forma, era stato l’altro a parlargli della società che aveva ereditato e di come da un caso potesse nascere un’opportunità. Ricordava ancora come avesse annuito prima di cercare le labbra dell’altro, era il momento di puntare alto si era detto. A Parigi durante una missione ne aveva approfittato per incontrarlo e Sebastian gli aveva parlato del doppio S, all’epoca solo composto 15/5, se i controlli fossero risultati positivi allora sarebbe stato un farmaco innovativo, altrimenti vi si poteva guadagnare diversi soldi. Si era limitato ad annuire prima di prendergli la mano tra le sue, non poteva immaginare che una settimana dopo Sebastian lo avrebbe contattato per dirgli come il composto 15/5 non avesse superato i controlli e velatamente gli aveva fatto intuire come avesse sabotato la sua stessa azienda. Allora Cooper aveva compreso appieno che il suo partner era come lui e se gliel’avessero chiesto avrebbe confessato di essersi innamorato proprio in quel momento di Sebastian Smythe.

Lo aveva messo in contatto con Santana Lopez incontrando di persona la reina roja per accennarle ad un affare di cui aveva udito parlare, come tutti sapeva che Santana raramente lasciava la sua abitazione in Messico ma l’idea le era piaciuta, aveva bisogno dell’Europa, di qualcuno che le facesse da fidanzato di copertura e di un Paese dove l’estradizione non sia possibile aveva concluso con un sorriso complice, l’Interpol era da anni sulle sue tracce e c’era un solo per non essere più importunati secondo lui. L’altra gli aveva promesso che ci avrebbe pensato per poi chiedergli se avesse deciso da quale parte stare, e lui aveva risposto che Cooper Anderson stava dalla parte di Cooper Anderson prima di salutarla, Santana sarebbe stata utile a tutti e due si era detto. Dopo di lei si era trattato di Hunter Clarington, solo i pezzi migliori per il suo ultimo piano. Come tutti nell’ambiente conosceva Clarington, forse uno dei migliori, sicario, mercenario, l’unica cosa di cui si curava era vincere e i soldi che riceveva, motivo per cui aveva lasciato che fosse Sebastian ad avvicinarlo, era lui che possedeva i soldi. Era andata esattamente come aveva previsto, tranne la lenta e inesorabile seduzione di Sebastian, dopo appena cinque giorno dal suo arrivo a Parigi Hunter Clarington, etero e sostenitore del tea party, si era ritrovato a premere il corpo di un altro uomo su un letto, a baciarlo, toccarlo e possederlo. Era stata la loro unica crisi, sapeva bene che non avevano mai parlato di esclusività ma gli aveva fatto male lo stesso, si era nascosto dietro l’idea che il piano rischiava di fallire a causa di poche scopate ma in realtà era geloso, estremamente geloso, eppure aveva fatto venire quella ladra di mezza tacca di Brittany S Pierce per un motivo: essere una piacevole distrazione per Hunter il quale invece la guardava a stento ma almeno sie ra fatta notare da Santana. Quando aveva ricevuto istruzioni per la sua nuova missione dal quartier generale, assieme ad Hudson a Parigi aveva pensato che fosse un segno del destino, perché tutto funzioni devono credermi morto aveva spiegato a Sebastian mentre l’altro contattata i nomi che gli aveva indicato, avevano bisogno di compratori e di un luogo sicuro. Era stato così facile convincere Finn che quella fosse una missione semplice, tempo tre giorni e sarai tornato da Rachel in tempo per farle la proposta aveva scherzato quando erano scesi dall’aereo. Invece al momento giusto aveva fatto la sua mossa, ancora ricordava le urla di Finn quando aveva scoperto di essere stato tradito … ovviamente prima che Sebastian gli iniettasse una dosa letale di doppio S, Finn aveva avuto l’onore di essere l’ultimo test. Ed era andato tutto bene da lì in poi, la CIA avrebbe svolto le sue indagini ma non avrebbe trovato nulla si era detto poco prima di scoprire che Schuester era astuto, troppo per i suoi gusti. Avevano mandato Blaine, il suo adorato fratellino non per rintracciarlo ma per prendere il suo posto durante le trattative per il doppio S, era stato Sebastiana chiamarlo la sera del party, ricordava ancora quanto l’altro fosse spaventato, aveva impiegato mezz’ora per calmarlo e spiegargli che non avevano nulla contro di loro, Sebastian Smythe e John Hill non si erano mai incontrati prima di allora e lui era ben nascosto, doveva avere solo fiducia nei propri mezzi e tutto si sarebbe risolto da solo. Ne aveva approfittato per recarsi a Zurigo e aprire il nuovo conto, quello dove avrebbero depositato i soldi delle transazioni, tre giorni dopo Sebastian e Brittany lo avevano raggiunto, il tempo di fingere di essere una coppia davanti al direttore e poi la bionda se n’era andata in giro, sicuramente a pianificare un qualche colpo, mentre Sebastian lo aveva raggiunto e dalla sua descrizione aveva capito che il nuovo John Hill era Blaine e non era solo perché Schuester gli avesse accanto per fargli da balia Hummel, più abituato ad altre operazioni, e la stessa Rachel Berry, sicura desiderosa di vendicare il suo amato Finn. Tutto quello complicava il piano ma non troppo, doveva solo stare attento a non farsi notare a Parigi, il motel che aveva trovato era perfetto e si era divertito a seguire tutta la vicenda da lontano, sentiva che doveva essere orgoglioso di come suo fratello si stava comportando ma aveva fatto una scelta e al posto dell’America e della sua famiglia aveva scelto il denaro e Sebastian Smythe.

Avevano calcolato tutto al secondo, era rimasto sull’aereo con il doppio S e si era mostrato solo dopo aver sentito i tre spari, la morte di Santana, Hunter e Brittany era stata decisa nel momento in cui li avevano coinvolti, se non si fosse innamorato di Sebastian avrebbe ucciso anche lui. Mentre era ai comandi si voltò e osservò Sebastian, era l’unico a cui l’altro rivolgesse quello sguardo, lo sapeva fin troppo bene. << Ho impostato il pilota automatico, entro due ore e mezza saremo a Zurigo, riceveremo il resto dei soldi e poi … dove ti piacerebbe andare? >> chiese prima di sedersi di fronte a Sebastian. << Non sono mai stato alle Bahamas >> gli confessò l’altro con un sorriso malizioso prima che lui cercasse le sue labbra, sarebbe andato tutto bene, sarebbero stati ricchi e insieme.

 

***

Quando arrivarono ad Orly Rachel si coprì la bocca con le mani. C’erano ben tre colpi, Santana che giaceva al suolo sporca di sangue, Brittany in una posa innaturale con una macchia di sangue che le sporcava la t shirt bianca e gialla e infine Hunter Clarington con gli occhi ancora aperti disteso di schiena, accanto a lui c’era Thad che stava parlando al cellulare. << Ho ricevuto una telefonata anonima che mi avvisava di venire immediatamente ad Orly, e ho trovato questo >> comunicò loro Thad dopo aver terminato al telefonata, quello era un massacro pensò Blaine, e come tutti sapeva chi era il colpevole: Sebastian si era liberato dei suoi complici per non dover dividere il bottino.

<<Mi hanno appena inviato la registrazione, ovviamente la sicurezza a quest’ora era più impegnata a dormire che altro >> spiegò loro Thad prima di mostrare un video dall’i-pad: l’arrivo dei quattro, Hunter che uccideva Santana e Brittany a sangue freddo, il bacio tra questi e Sebastian e poi il colpo finale. Quello che videro per poco non fece cadere l’i-pad dalle mani di Thad e Blaine si sentì svuotato: l’uomo appena sceso dall’aereo e che aveva appena scambiato con Sebastian un bacio appassionato era Cooper, suo fratello Cooper Anderson. << Credevo fosse morto >> disse mentre Thad rimandava indietro il video. << È stato dichiarato scomparso in missione, deve aver finto la sua morte e poi essersi nascosto, dopo pochi giorni le ricerche cessano anche se non ufficialmente e lui lo sapeva >> spiegò loro Rachel a voce bassa, troppo bassa. << Ci ha ingannati, ha ingannato tutti e a breve cederà un’arma nella mani di tizi ce non si faranno scrupolo a usarla >> replicò Kurt. Cooper, l’uomo che aveva sempre idolatrato, il fratello che aveva preso come modello era un traditore e un assassino, sembrava quasi un sogno si disse Blaine, un incubo a essere sinceri. << Dobbiamo prenderli, sto controllando le tabelle di volo e risulta Berna dunque andremo lì ma non garantisco nulla, potrebbero fare un cambio durante il viaggio o già in Svizzera >> comunicò loro Thad prima di salvare il filmato. << Avviserò Schue e ti farò sapere quando potrai ripartire per New York, qui non è sicuro per uno come te >> gli disse Kurt senza guardarlo negli occhi. << È di mio fratello che stiamo parlando, io ci sarò, fosse soltanto per vederlo un’ultima volta >> replicò Blaine, voleva sentirlo da lui, sentire quelle parole da Cooper in persona.

<<No, è troppo rischioso e abbiamo rischiato abbastanza e nulla di quello che dirai riuscirà a farmi cambiare idea perché … >> Kurt non riuscì a terminare la frase perché Blaine quasi si avventò sulle sue labbra, capiva tutti i punti di vista del castano, semplicemente non era disposto ad accettarli, non questa volta, voleva essere al suo fianco e voleva chiudere quella storia. << Io vengo, punto >> dichiarò quando si separarono, il fiato grosso e le pupille dilatate e a Kurt non rimase altro da fare che assentire distrattamente


	11. Chapter Ten

Schuester non era stato felice di udire gli sviluppi, non era stato per niente felice si disse Blaine mentre sedevano sul treno. Lui avrebbe preferito l’aereo ma secondo Kurt non c’erano voli per Zurigo che arrivassero in tempo, meglio in treno, erano sicuri di arrivare inoltre sapevano a colpo sicuro dove andare. Rachel secondo lui era vicina ad un crollo emotivo, bastava vedere come si agitava sulla sedia e Thad … Thad stava rivedendo tutti i vecchi filmati alla ricerca di indizi in maniera quasi ossessiva. Non poteva capire come si sentisse ma intuiva che non fosse una bella sensazione, l’ispanico non aveva detto nulla ma aveva perso il bersaglio che inseguiva da anni e c’era una malinconia di cui non riusciva a comprendere l’origine. << Dovremmo parlare >> sussurrò a Kurt, erano vicini al confine con la Svizzera e quello era il momento più adatto, ora o mai più si disse, dovevano parlare di così tante cose. << Andiamo dove non potranno ascoltarci >> propose Kurt prima di scrivere un messaggio su un post it e lasciarlo davanti a Rachel che li guardò con aria assente, aveva tanto a cui pensare, e così lui pensò Blaine. Cooper … Cooper aveva tradito tutti e non sapeva ancora il motivo, lo aveva visto chiaramente attendere Sebastian e aveva visto il bacio tra i due e come fossero saliti a bordo, forse quella era solo una strategia, uno stratagemma di suo fratello per incastrare Sebastian, e una parte di lui lo credeva ancora, quella parte che ancora considerava Cooper Anderson un eroe e non un traditore e un assassino.

<<Se vuoi saperlo nessuno di noi ha mai sospettato di Cooper e durante la telefonata Schue ha negato più volte che fosse una sua idea, non è un suo piano, tutta la CIA era convinta che Cooper fosse morto, mi dispiace così tanto Blaine >> furono le prime parole di Kurt non appena trovarono uno scompartimento libero, o meno popolato degli altri. << Non … non volevo parlare di questo, non ora almeno>> replicò lui, c’era una questione più importante ai suoi occhi di Cooper e soprattutto più urgente. Si erano baciati due volte, o meglio lui aveva baciato Kurt ma l’altro non aveva dato alcun cenno di disappunto, la prima volta aveva persino ricambiato ma poi non ne aveva più voluto parlare e quello lo feriva. Poteva comprendere perché Kurt lo avesse tenuto a distanza per tutto quel tempo sebbene provasse qualcosa per lui, non era un mestiere facile il suo e doveva aver visto diverse cose brutte, eppure non riusciva ad accettarlo, non ora che anche lui faceva quella vita, temporaneamente ma comunque Kurt era ancora il suo partner. << E allora … oh Blaine, è complicato. Se ci fossimo incontrati in altre circostanze sarebbe stato diverso. Ti avrei notato sicuramente perché non passi inosservato nonostante quello che credi ma poi … ho fatto delle cose di cui non sono fiero e forse non te lo avrei detto per proteggerti, tu avresti voluto saperlo e alla fine ti avrei raccontato tutto e tu saresti fuggito. È … succede a tutti, alla fine fuggono e non gliene faccio una colpa. Però tu … tu mi piaci davvero Blaine ma tutto questo è più grande di entrambi e per la prima volta non so cosa fare >> tentò di spiegargli Kurt. Lo capiva pensò Blaine, capiva bene perché l’altro non volesse ma lui non gli stava chiedendo una relazione lunga, quella era un sogno quasi irrealizzabile, ma solo di stare insieme per il tempo necessario e poi vedere se potevano durare. Era stupido e infantile ma non voleva rinunciare a quello che avevano anche se a pensarci bene era pochissimo ma non voleva sprecarlo in rimpianti e occasioni mancate, non più. << Io non fuggirei, non voglio fuggire e … non so cosa accadrà dopo e non voglio pensarci, voglio solo godermi il momento, sarà da stupidi ma ho bisogno di te, ora. Non tra un’ora, un giorno o un mese, ma ora>> replicò Blaine e questa volta fu Kurt a cercare le sue labbra. Si godette il bacio come se avessero tutto il tempo del mondo, assaporando le sue labbra e inebriandosi del profumo dell’altro, sceglievano sempre i posti meno opportuni e i momenti assolutamente inopportuni per baciarsi ma non gl’importava, lui stava baciando Kurt e Kurt stava baciando lui ed era quello ciò che realmente importava.

<<La prossima volta dobbiamo trovare un posto migliore >> scherzò Kurt quando si separarono prima di tirare fuori dalla tasca il suo passaporto. << Conosco un locale a New York, fanno dei buoni hamburger ed è un ambiente discreto, se hai una missione a New York, o vuoi vedere la città noi … potremmo andarci, sai … per passare una serata insieme … ma conosco anche altri locali>> disse sperando di non balbettare troppo, tutto quello era assurdo, folle e troppo da film per i suoi gusti ma gli piacendo moltissimo. << Mi piacerebbe, pensavo di prendermi una pausa quest’anno e … spero che tu abbia con te il passaporto perché siamo arrivati alla frontiera>> lo avvisò Blaine facendolo sorridere, ecco di cosa doveva preoccuparsi in quel momento si disse Blaine. << Io … è nella valigia >> ammise imbarazzato poco prima che l’altro gli sorridesse. << Allora dobbiamo andare, e quando arriviamo a Berna tieni d’occhio il tabellone, Rachel si occuperà di trovarci una macchina se necessario … e se perdiamo Harwood per strada non sentirti colpevole >> gli sussurrò Kurt prima di rubargli un ultimo bacio e allungandogli la mano prima di voltarsi in direzione del loro vagone facendolo sorridere.

 

***

 

La stazione di Berna era caotica quando arrivarono, erano un gruppo abbastanza vistoso pensò Blaine, inoltre lì faceva freddo, non troppo come aveva temuto ma faceva freddo. << Come facciamo a sapere se sono qui? >> chiese mentre Kurt controllava qualcosa e Rachel era impegnata con l’ipad. << I voli, bisogna controllare quali voli arrivano qui a Berna, gran parte degli acquirenti saranno rimasti nei pressi di Parigi, o almeno in Europa, basta fare un controllo incrociato, uomini come Montgomery e Thompson sono strettamente controllati da almeno cinque intelligence >> gli spiegò Thad, stava pensando a qualcosa di personale si disse Blaine, qualcosa che lo turbava ma che sembrava deciso a voler tenere per sé. << E …. Se fossero a Zurigo? Dovranno comunque passare lì per i soldi, se non hanno già provveduto a trasferire tutti i soldi su un altro conto>> replicò Kurt mentre lui si lasciava sfuggire un sospiro esasperato, era tutto così complicato eppure nei film era facilissimo.  << Ho controllato il volo, è arrivato correttamente a … Zurigo, poi lì si intravede nelle telecamere di sicurezza e poi si perdono le loro tracce, dobbiamo comunque andare lì, secondo voi quanti saranno quelli che li raggiungeranno? >> chiese loro Rachel, era quello il momento della verità pensò Blaine. << Tutti, il doppio S è un’arma potentissima, è un’arma e una droga e tutti la vorranno, è un po’ come il falcone maltese, tutti lo cercano ma non sanno esattamente cosa sia >> intervenne Kurt e Blaine sorrise ammirato. << Con la differenza che ora tutti sanno cosa sia, dobbiamo solo trovare il loro albergo, o dove alloggiano e sperare che non lascino anche la Svizzera>> disse lui e vide gli altri guardarlo ammirato. << Ha uno chalet fuori Zurigo, sufficiente per ospitare tutti i suoi ospiti per il tempo necessario >> intervenne Thad lasciando tutti senza parole, era un’informazione che l’altro aveva condiviso solo all’ultimo momento e nel tono della voce c’era qualcosa che non convinceva Blaine fino in fondo. << E tu come lo sai? E soprattutto perché lo dici solo ora?>> lo interrogò Rachel cercando di controllare il timbro della voce. << Io … io lo so e basta, meglio che non ti faccia troppe domande Berry. Non rivelo mai le mie fonti, e specialmente questa volta … preferisco non parlarne a meno che non sia strettamente necessario, e intendo questione di vita o di morte, sia chiaro >> fu la risposta di Thad che questa volta evitò di guardare tutti negli occhi preferendo fissare il muro di fronte a loro, c’era qualcosa che non voleva rivelare e a lui stava bene così, non doveva nemmeno essere così importante ragionò Blaine. C’era qualcosa a cui non aveva pensato ma che era evidente ed era altrettanto evidente che Thad non ne avrebbe parlato di sua spontanea volontà se non a missione terminata.

<<Come vuoi, ma prima o poi dovremmo saperlo, io mi occupo dei voli, Rachel di trovare una macchina a noleggio e … Blaine, fa attenzione, Cooper con te parlava spesso? >> gli chiese Kurt, l’ultima volta che lui e Cooper si erano parlati era stato al Ringraziamento a casa dei loro genitori, quasi un anno fa, per Natale si erano limitati a farsi gli auguri via biglietto e ora che ripensava bene Cooper gli aveva rivelato di essere innamorato di una persona speciale ma si era rifiutato di aggiungere altro limitandosi a sorrisi enigmatici. << Non … ci siamo visti all’ultimo Ringraziamento e accennò al fatto che frequentava qualcuno, più una cosa buttata là che una vera notizia, mi chiedo come possa essergli venuta in mente un’idea simile? Io … io credevo di conoscerlo, ho modellato la mia vita perché lui fosse orgoglioso di me e ora … devo parlare con lui, quando lo troviamo lasciami cinque minuti con lui per parlargli >> disse, sapeva che era un’idea assurda e pericolosa ma doveva vedere Cooper e soprattutto doveva sapere perché. Perché avesse deciso di tradire, perché si fosse innamorato di Sebastian e perché volesse tutto quello, doveva sapere.

<<Ho trovato una macchina, abbiamo poco tempo e mentre siamo in viaggio elaboreremo un piano che riguardi tutti e quattro, sarebbe opportuno avvertire Schuester ma meglio farlo cinque minuti prima per evitare che blocchi la missione>> annunciò loro Rachel. Quella notte avrebbe saputo tutto si disse Blaine prima di uscire dalla stazione, doveva solo avere pazienza e poi avrebbe scoperto tutto quello che riguardava quella brutta, brutta questione.


	12. Chapter Eleven

Trovare una macchina fu facile, più facile di quanto Blaine credesse, il tutto con Rachel che era obbligata a contattare Schuester ogni ora. La Svizzera per fortuna era piccola come Nazione ma comunque non sapevano dove cercare, arrivare a Zurigo era stato anche facile ma cercare lo chalet era il vero problema, Kurt aveva cercato di scoprire se i due avessero preso qualche auto a noleggio ma non risultava nulla, Cooper era stato un’agente della CIA e sapeva esattamente come eluderli ed essere almeno due passi avanti. Blaine stava per gettare la spugna, non c’erano indizi o altro pensò quando si sentì chiamare ma non come Blaine Anderson, come John Hill. Voltandosi vide Wes Montgomery vestito di tutto punto che lo osservava, al volante della macchina c’era Mike Chang immobile, non muoveva un muscolo pensò Blaine ammirato.

<<Signor Montgomery, è bello vedervi, siete qui per … quello? >> chiese sperando che né Wes né Mike sapessero che la sua copertura era appena saltata. << Voi no? Saremmo dovuti arrivare prima ma Mike è voluto entrare dall’Austria e ci sono stati alcuni problemi a causa della neve, questi europei incapaci, vuole un passaggio per sé stesso e il suo segretario?>> gli chiese l'altro, nonostante l’invito era evidente che sperava dicesse no, un concorrente in meno da battere. << Non dovrei essere qui, mettiamola così Wes, posso chiamarla Wes?, il mio invito deve essersi perso ma tenevo così tanto ad essere presente per … quell’evento che non ho esitato a prendere il primo aereo >> mentì sperando che l’altro gli credesse. << Non può e … posso solo dirle che è la strada giusta, e che vinca il migliore, ossia io. Ci rivedremo tra un’ora, se ci rivedremo>> replicò l’altro prima di rientrare in macchina e fare cenno a Mike di proseguire, pericolo scampato pensò Blaine prima di tirare un sospiro di sollievo.

<<Quando avrà finito con loro potrebbe prendere in considerazione l’idea di lavorare per noi, dobbiamo solo riuscire a non perderli di vista>> gli fece notare Thad prima di cominciare a seguire la macchina di Wes, Wes sapeva dove andare e loro no dunque per arrivare dovevano seguire l’asiatico e sperare che all’altro non importasse, non troppo almeno. Thad era un buon guidatore pensò Blaine, e a differenza di lui se la cavava bene anche senza cambio automatico, come facessero gli europei ad avere ancora il manuale era un gran mistero. << Wes lo saprà, saprà che non sei invitato e se fosse furbo cercherebbe di far perdere le sue tracce >> ragionò Kurt mentre continuavano l’inseguimento e aveva ragione dato che Mike doveva aver accelerato ma con una certa prudenza, come se anche lui non fosse del tutto sicuro della destinazione finale. << Questo è sicuro ma questo è anche il suo primo sopralluogo, motivo per cui Mike non va troppo veloce, sta cercando indicazioni perché se sbagliassero strada probabilmente Wes lo ucciderebbe, inoltre ha detto che a causa della neve sono in ritardo, e sta cominciando a nevicare anche qui … non possono permettersi di arrivare male in arnese perché perderebbero ogni credibilità come possibili compratori, motivo per cui sta andando veloce ma non troppo>> intervenne Rachel prima di prendere l’i-pad. << Non potremmo tracciare la macchina? Nei film le macchine moderne si possono seguire con il GPS >> disse Blaine, lo aveva sempre trovato un espediente stupido ma poteva funzionare, o almeno potevano provare. << Posso provare, ma quella dovrebbe essere una macchina a noleggio, avevo già cominciato cercando il più probabile noleggiatore austriaco, non ho letto bene la targa ma era austriaca >> replicò Rachel prima di cominciare a cercare. << Sono entrati dall’Austria, gli altri saranno arrivati dalla Francia, dall’Italia o dalla Germania, separati in maniera tale che se uno avesse avuto problemi gli altri avrebbero proseguito senza pericoli, c’è da chiedersi se sia stata un’idea di ognuno di loro o di Cooper >> fece notare Kurt prima di cercare la sua mano. << So che non dobbiamo perderli di vista ma … non possiamo alzare un po’ il livello di calore? Non so voi ma io sto gelando >> intervenne Blaine, per questo la mano di Kurt era stata così benvenuta, non solo per una questione sentimentale ma anche per un’altra molto più terrena. << No, perché poi li perderei di vista, preferisco arrivare a questo famoso chalet congelato piuttosto che perdermi >> lo gelò Thad prima di accelerare, alberi, alberi e ancora alberi, un bel paesaggio ma così monotono pensò Blaine con un sospiro.

 

***

 

Era tutto perfetto si disse Cooper quando sentì bussare, tre volte veloce e una piano, i primi ospiti erano arrivati. << Amor mio, per quanto odi dirtelo … dobbiamo smettere … >> ansimò prima che Sebastian si allontanasse da lui, gli occhi lucidi di desiderio, i capelli in disordine e un aspetto che lo faceva sembrare appena reduce da un festino. << Vado io, ora si che ci sarà da divertirsi >> sussurrò Sebastian prima di cercare le sue labbra in un ultimo bacio che sapeva di passione e di promesse, Cooper era sicuro che non si sarebbe stancato facilmente di Sebastian, per questo lo aveva coinvolto così a fondo nel suo piano, perché lo amava e intuiva che l’altro aveva bisogno di lui, quei giorni senza poter aver informazioni sull’altro erano stati devastanti. Lo vide andare ad aprire la porta e i suoi occhi scesero lentamente lungo la schiena dell’altro, un corpo perfetto ed era suo, solo suo e lo sarebbe rimasto.

C’erano tutti si rese conto, Thompson, Duval, Montgomery con il suo guardaspalle e gli altri, sicuramente quel posto ora era trai più sicuri al mondo considerato che nessuno di loro si muoveva senza guardie del corpo e una scorta. Erano venuti tutti, lui aveva avuto dei dubbi ma Sebastian lo aveva rassicurato quella mattina, poi lo aveva baciato e lui aveva smesso di pensare per concentrarsi esclusivamente sul corpo sotto di lui toccandolo, sfiorandolo, facendolo suo. Rimasero sorpresi nel non vedere Santana e gli altri e ancor di più lo furono nel vedere Cooper, Nick Duval conosceva di vista Cooper Anderson a causa di qualche … favore d’amico ma era convinto che fosse morto, Jeff gli aveva assicurato che Anderson era morto in missione, anche se dopo quello che era accaduto stava cominciando a rivalutare le parole del biondo, Jeff dopo tanti anni lo aveva tradito, aveva chiamato il suo ufficio a Baton Rouge e per fortuna gli affari andavano bene come sempre, c’era qualcosa che non tornava e doveva essere colpa di Jeff, sicuramente avrebbe trovato fogli mancanti o conti scoperti, ne era certo. << Non dovevi essere morto Anderson? O questa è una trappola?>> domandò Wes Montgomery prima di fare un cenno a Mike Chang, quello non gli piaceva inoltre odiava essere imbrogliato e quello era un imbroglio, quei due lo avevano fregato. Le carceri americane erano sicuramente migliori di quelle cinesi ma c’era sempre il rischio di essere estradato e l’ipotesi gli piaceva poco, inoltre come tutti aveva degli affari a cui badare. << Nessuna trappola. Se devo essere sincero non sapevo di essere morto, solo scomparso ma ora siamo qui per parlare di affari, vogliamo cominciare?>> chiese prima di sedersi al suo posto con Sebastian alla sua destra, che tutti loro sapessero quanto l’altro gli era stato utile. << Per me va bene, ho un volo per Nairobi tra cinque ore e vorrei sbrigarmi, dunque c’era un agente corrotto della CIA dietro tutto questo, ora capisco come siamo stati contattati … sei stato tu >> disse David Thompson con un sorriso che sembrava più un ghigno. << L’unico e solo, io ho spiegato al qui presente Sebastian Smythe come cercarvi, cosa dirvi e … sono sicuro che tutti voi desiderate avere il doppio S >> replicò allargando le braccia mentre gli altri si sedevano, ancora poco e sarebbero stati ricchi, molto ricchi. << Siamo qui per una ragione, ma … vedo che Hill non è presente, questo vuol dire che le nostre offerte sono ancora valide e io raddoppio la mia>> dichiarò Nick Duval, poco gli importava dove fosse finito John Hill, aveva bisogno di quella droga, non poteva tornare negli Stati Uniti senza niente, non questa volta. << Monsieur Hill non è più nostro socio, ma sono felice della vostra offerta monsieur Duval, nessun rancore suppongo >> gli chiese divertito, se non fosse stato per Thad non l’avrebbe mai scoperto, caro, adorabile e ingenuo Thad che era caduto così bene nella sua trappola, Hunter si era così arrabbiato nel sapere come aveva avuto le informazioni su Sterling, semplicemente patetico.

<<Poche chiacchere, io ho un appuntamento a breve e con persone importanti, il prezzo è quello pattuito a cui aggiungo altri trentamila dollari >> intervenne Richard James prima che Duval potesse rispondere alcunché. << Il prezzo, signori, è quello … gradiremo prima vedere i soldi >> disse Cooper, non era così idiota da cedere il doppio S senza avere prima i soldi in mano. Fece segno a Sebastian di controllare, il conto di Zurigo stava per ricevere nuova liquidità, finito sarebbe bastato tornare a Zurigo, ritirare i soldi per poi prendere il primo aereo a Monaco, giusto per depistare eventuali inseguitori, Schuester a quell’ora lo stava già cercando, doveva aver ordinato a Blaine di tornare e a breve avrebbero avuto diversi agenti sulle loro tracce. << Molto bene, gli accordi sono accordi >> rispose Sebastian prima di mostrare loro le valigette con dentro i rispettivi campioni di doppio S, stava per prendere la prima valigetta con i soldi, sapeva fin troppo bene che David Thompson non si fidava delle banche, quando sentì un rumore e vide il terrore sul volto degli altri, Schuester era stato più veloce di quanto si aspettasse.


	13. Chapter Twelve

Quello non era un film, ma in quei giorni Blaine Anderson non si era mai sentito così vivo.  
Thad aveva avuto un ottimo piano si disse, peccato che non erano riusciti a tenerlo segreto, un vero peccato, era andato tutto bene finché non era partito l’allarme, Sebastian, o per meglio dire Cooper, doveva aver pensato a come proteggere quel luogo.  
<< E ora? Cosa facciamo ora? >> chiese alternando lo sguardo tra Kurt e Thad, lui era quello nuovo, fino a poco tempo prima ignorava completamente tutto quello.  
<< Ora facciamo irruzione e arrestiamo chiunque, ho parlato con i miei superiori mentre voi eravate … a fare quello che fate e ho avuto carta bianca, ora che la reina roja è deceduta e dopo aver saputo chi fossero i nominativi sono stato autorizzato ad arrestare chiunque si trovi in zona, voi della CIA non avete alcuna autorità in Europa: siete qui solo perché non riuscite a fare a meno di impicciarvi nelle faccende altrui >> gli spiegò Thad, era evidente che sopportava la loro presenza a stento, era anche sicuro che non lo avrebbe più rivisto dopo quello, si voltò verso Kurt che si limitò ad alzare le spalle rassegnato, Rachel era rimasta in silenzio e quello era strano dato che la mora cercava sempre di trovare qualcosa da fare.  
Dopo pochi minuti udirono distintamente il suono di alcune auto in movimento e furono abbastanza veloci da evitare il fuoristrada guidato personalmente da David Thompson, dovevano essere stati identificati si disse Blaine, quello era un mezzo disastro ma lui doveva trovare Cooper il prima possibile.  
<< Congratulazioni, genio, ora dovremmo farli seguire finché non lasceranno lo Stato e sperare che nessuno di loro possegga il doppio S>> disse Kurt sarcastico guardando Thad che si limitò ad un’alzata di spalle, li capiva ma il suo obbiettivo era Cooper. Avanzare sulla neve era diventato più facile grazie ai segni lasciati dai pneumatici ma era comunque un mezzo insuccesso, o un insuccesso totale pensò quando fecero irruzione non trovando nessuno.  
<< Non possono essere fuggiti e questo posto è immenso, sparpagliamoci e cerchiamoli, se lo trova lei mister Anderson … non faccia niente>> dichiarò Thad, era evidente che quella per lui era divenuta una faccenda personale, fin troppo personale.  
Blaine si voltò verso Kurt, forse lui poteva capirlo si disse, l’altro gli fece cenno di avvicinarsi e per prima cosa gli tolse la pistola. << Non sei addestrato a portarne una e non so come potresti reagire, se incontri Cooper si prudente, forse abbiamo appena mandato all’aria i suoi affari e dubito che ne sarà contento >> replicò Kurt prima di cercare veloce le sue labbra, aveva ragione si disse Blaine, Cooper non sarebbe stato felice di come si erano messe le cose, affatto.

 

***

 

Tutto il suo lavoro, un anno intero di lavoro svanito in pochi secondi.  
I suoi contatti, i dollari che aveva investito nel doppio S … aveva persino finto la sua morte e lasciato che Sebastian uccidesse Hudson per testare il doppio S … tutto svanito in pochi secondi, per lo meno aveva un piano B.  
<< Hai ancora i soldi, vero? >> chiese a Sebastian, per fortuna il tafferuglio in quello era stato risolutivo, probabilmente il doppio S non sarebbe stato destinato ad una lunga storia ma lui ci avrebbe comunque guadagnato qualcosa. In quanto a Sebastian lo avrebbe portato con sé, finché l’attrazione sessuale che il corpo dell’altro esercitava su di lui sarebbero stati insieme, in futuro si risolveva di decidere meglio.  
<< Ovviamente, dobbiamo solo aspettare, poi andrò a Zurigo a versarli e allora partiremo per dovunque tu desideri >> fu la risposta dell’altro, per quanto innamorato Cooper non era così cieco da comprendere che il suo meraviglioso piano era appena evaporato. << Non cambierà nulla, dobbiamo solo avere pazienza >> replicò lui, non avrebbe permesso che i suoi venissero così rovinati, non adesso e non in quella maniera.  
<< Non abbiamo più alcun contatto, la CIA, l’Interpol o quello che vuoi ha appena fatto irruzione qui e tu dici che non cambierà nulla? Quanto tempo credi che cv vorrà prima che chiudano l’industria? Io sono rovinato quindi fatti venire un’idea amor mio >> fu la replica di Sebastian prima che lo baciasse, tutto pur di farlo stare zitto inoltre Cooper da tempo aveva ammesso di essere dipendente da Sebastian Smythe.  
<< Ci faremo venire un’idea, ora … lasciami pensare>> rispose Cooper prima di controllare la planimetria di quel luogo, aveva chiesto la planimetria fin dalla sua prima visita e non se n’era pentito, aveva un’idea e poteva anche funzionare.

***

 

Blaine non sapeva più dove cercare, doveva esserci un posto dove i due dovevano essersi rifugiati, un bunker o un nascondiglio segreto come nei film.  
Doveva pensare, ragionare e aguzzare la vista si disse, al resto avrebbero pensato Kurt e Rachel, loro erano addestrati a quello, era sicuro che Thad avrebbe voluto fare di testa sua e peggio ancora anche lui era mosso da motivazioni troppo personali anche se non capiva quali fossero.  
Gli parve di udire un rumore, quello era un motore, i tanti anni passati ad aiutare suo padre a rimettere in sesto la macchina del nonno a qualcosa erano serviti a qualcosa, oltre a convincere suo padre che solo perché era gay non voleva dire che non gli piacessero el macchine o il football. Stavano … doveva esserci un garage da qualche parte si disse prima di precipitarsi verso la fonte di quel rumore. Era quasi arrivato quando sentì un altro rumore e d’istinto si abbassò, quello era un proiettile, uno dei due aveva cercato di sparargli.  
<< Blaine? Sei davvero tu? Che follia è questa?>> avrebbe riconosciuto quella voce tra mille: Cooper, suo fratello gli aveva appena sparato pensò prima di cercare un nascondiglio, nei film si faceva sempre così.  
<< Voglio solo parlare con te Cooper, parliamo con calma >> gli chiese sperando che l’altro obbedisse.  
<< Ti ha mandato Schuester, vero? Parleremo Blaine, ma … prima vieni dove possa vederti e spiegami cosa ci fai qui, hai appena amndato all’aria l’affare più grosso della mia vita e qualcuno dovrà pagare per questo>> ordinò Cooper e Blaine non aveva altre alternative, solo obbedirgli e sperare che Kurt e Rachel arrivassero il prima possibile si disse mentre alzava le mani e si faceva vedere, non aveva nemmeno una pistola con sé.

 


	14. Final Chapter

Cooper era vestito di tutto punto e la pistola che aveva tra le mani sicuramente non era un giocattolo si disse Blaine. << Non ho tutto il tempo fratellino, spiegami cosa ci fai qui in Svizzera, è stata un’idea di Schuester o tua? >> gli chiese suo fratello, quello non era più suo fratello pensò Blaine, di fronte a lui c’era un assassino, un criminale, un terrorista e un traditore, l’unica cosa che condividevano era un legame biologico, nient’altro, non più. Non c’erano luoghi per nascondersi e le scale erano troppo lontane, doveva rimanere lì, sperare che Kurt e Thad arrivassero in tempo e soprattutto che Cooper non gli sparasse. << Non è questa la cosa importante, spiegami perché hai fatto questo, perché hai tradito il tuo Paese. Kurt e Rachel mi hanno raccontato meraviglie su di te, si fidavano di te, io mi fidavo di te >> gli chiese a sua volta, doveva farlo parlare finché non sarebbero arrivati Kurt e Thad, era il suo unico sistema per trattenerlo, era evidente che Cooper non vedeva l’ora di andarsene e lui doveva impedirlo. << Tradire? Ho dedicato la mia vita a questo lavoro e per cosa? Uno stipendio misero, nessuna gratificazione, quando fallisci c’è a malapena una targa e se hai successo c’è lo stesso una targa, così ho deciso di lavorare per me stesso. È più divertente, è appagante e soprattutto …puoi permetterti tutto >> fu la risposta di suo fratello, tutto quello … aveva fatto tutto quello per un misero tornaconto personale, solo per sé. << E tu … hai fatto tutto questo per i soldi? Hai convinto Sebastian a creare il doppio S per i soldi? Hai ucciso Finn per i soldi? Avrei accettato qualsiasi motivo ma i soldi … sei stato il mio modello per così tanto tempo >> disse cercando di suonare più teatrale del solito.

<<Si, ho fatto tutto questo per i soldi e … no, non ho convinto Sebastian a fare nulla, è stato lui a scoprire il doppio S, o la sua industria. Però sapeva che cercavo un’opportunità e me l’ha subito detto …. Subito, subito dopo il sesso, sapessi quello che è capace di fare … . In quando ad Hudson … quando ha scoperto che Hudson sapeva tutto Seb si è arrabbiato, Finn è stato il nostro ultimo test, poi ho usato i mie contatti dunque no … non l’ho fatto per i soldi, non completamente >> fu la risposta di Cooper, quello non era più suo fratello ma un mostro pensò Blaine cercando di non apparire troppo disgustato da quelle parole. << E perché fingere la tua morte? >> gli chiese ancora sperando che gli altri arrivassero presto. << Perché? Perché dovevo occuparmi di così tante faccende e dovevo farle senza essere rintracciabile. Non ho finto la mia morte, sono semplicemente scomparso e questo ha mandato Schuester e gli altri in crisi, per questo … tu non sei questo Blaine, non sei addestrato per fare quello che io riesco a fare ad occhi chiusi, mi chiedo chi abbia avuto l’idea folle di mandarti qui ma mi risponderai la prossima volta dato che entro un’ora devo essere al confine, preferisci che ti spari alla gamba o al braccio? >> quella era una follia si disse Blaine, una follia bella e buona e quel che era peggio Cooper non voleva ragionare, per niente. << Ne possiamo parlare, se ti arrendessi potresti avere uno sconto della pena, eri uno dei migliori agenti e sono sicuro che sarebbero clementi con te>> tentò di farlo ragionare, non ne aveva mai parlato con gli altri, e segretamente sapeva che non sarebbe stato possibile, ma era Cooper che doveva crederci. << Si, isolamento e regime duro per tutto il tempo che ancora mi rimane da vivere su questa terra, sarebbe questa la clemenza invece di uccidermi di nascosto. Preferisco di gran lunga ritrovarmi su una spiaggia, pieno di soldi e con Sebastian, almeno finché non mi stancherò anche di lui >> fu la risposta di Cooper mentre caricava la pistola. << Ne possiamo parlare, dammi solo il tempo di parlare con Schuester e troveremo una soluzione >> tentò un’ultima volta. << Ho ucciso un collega, partecipato alla compravendita di una nuova droga che è anche un’arma biologica e non ho mosso un dubito quando Sebastian ha ucciso Jeff Sterling, eppure sapevo tutto, oltre a tanti altri piccoli dettagli, sai … se c’è una cosa che odio è lavorare per qualcuno, meglio essere il capo di sé stessi. Ho proposto ad Hudson di unirsi a noi, avrai la tua parte e potrai dare a Rachel il matrimonio che desidera ma … era così onesto, Finn ha rifiutato tutto e voleva denunciarmi  così non mi ha lasciato alternative: ho lasciato che divenisse l’ultima cavia del doppio S  >>fu la risposta di suo fratello.

Doveva prendere tempo pensò Blaine per l’ennesima volta, ancora pochi secondi e … quello che voleva dire gli morì letteralmente sulle labbra quando se4ntì il rumore di uno sparo e vide Cooper accasciarsi al suolo, un unico colpo, non sapeva chi fosse stato tra Thad o Kurt ma era qualcosa di eccezionale, quasi da film, un unico colpo letale in fronte … un’esecuzione gli ricordò il suo cervello. Voltandosi infatti vide Rachel, la moretta  guardava davanti a sé con sguardo vacuo, come se non lo vedesse affatto, la pistola ancora fumante. << Mi sono allenata molto al poligono di tiro >> si limitò a dire Rachel con voce atona prima di abbassare il braccio con espressione stanca. Blaine si voltò verso di lei, Rachel era rimasta impassibile, comprendeva perché avesse sparato quel corpo e l’accettava ma non riusciva a giustificarla, per quanto fosse un mostro Cooper era pur sempre suo fratello, forse se avesse avuto qualche minuto in più sarebbe riuscito a convincere Cooper, o l’altro gli avrebbe sparato. Fece qualche passo verso Rachel prima di rendersi conto che la moretta sembrava come svuotata così si decise a voltarsi in direzione del corpo di Cooper. Fece qualche passo, aveva la sensazione che fosse finto, nessuno moriva a causa di un singolo colpo, nemmeno nei film di James Bond accadeva più una cosa simile. Quando fu più vicino notò che il colpo era uno solo e non si vedeva il torace di suo fratello alzarsi o abbassarsi ma non voleva dire niente, forse era solo ferito gravemente, ecco, era ferito si disse, Cooper era ferito e dovevano immediatamente portarlo all’ospedale. << Prima che tu lo dica … sarebbe tutto inutile, Schuester sta arrivando, lo aspetteremo fuori, ci sarà una bella litigata tra lui e Thad, vieni con me>> sentì dire da qualcuno dietro di lui e alzandosi e inclinando la testa vide Kurt che gli appoggiò la mano sulla spalla. << Non … non sento niente >> ammise, quello era strano, avrebbe dovuto provare qualcosa e invece non riusciva a percepire nulla.

 

***

Aveva sentito, alla fine aveva sentito tutte le emozioni travolgerlo come un fiume in piena. Aveva chiesto cinque minuti e sperando che non lo vedessero, o lo ignorassero aveva pianto, si trattava pur sempre di suo fratello e non era insensibile, aveva appena visto suo fratello maggiore morire davanti a lui, era il minimo che provasse qualcosa si era detto prima di asciugarsi le lacrime. Nessuno gli aveva fatto domande e poi era arrivato Schuester e si era passati a questioni più importanti. Come aveva previsto Kurt tra il suo superiore e Thad Harwood si era aperta una discussione animata su chi avesse la colpa, su chi avesse condotto male le indagini e su tanto altro, ad un certo punto Thad aveva persino chiamato i suoi superiori e messo il vivavoce mentre Rachel se ne stava seduta in macchina con una tazza di cioccolata senza dire una parola, sembrava quasi catatonica.

<<Starà bene? >> chiese lui osservandola, Kurt aveva appoggiato distrattamente la testa sulla sua spalla ed era stato in silenzio fino a quel momento. << Credo di si, ha solo bisogno di tempo, credo. Quando torneremo a casa dovrà vedere un’analista ma credo si riprenderà, in un certo senso ha vendicato Finn … non immaginavo fosse così brava, dovremmo farla agire sul campo >> rispose Kurt prima di prendergli la mano. << È stata un successo o un fiasco? >> gli chiese, per lui era stato un fallimento totale ma voleva cosa ne pensava l’altro.<< Se vuoi il mio parere è stato un fallimento ma se conosco bene i miei superiori cercheranno di far passare tutto per un successo >> fu la risposta emblematica del castano, come aveva temuto.

<<E Sebastian? >> domandò, aveva bisogno più che altro di sentire la voce di Kurt. << Credo se ne occuperà Thad, o se resterà di nostra competenza non credo sia il mio turno, mi spetterebbe ma ho bisogno di cambiare, almeno per un po’ >>ammise l’altro prima di guardarlo dritto negli occhi. << A New York c’è un ristorante che potrebbe piacerti, non so se troveremo posto a quest’ora ma bisogna pur tentare >> disse con un sorriso. << Tentar non nuoce, dovresti fare una telefonata per prenotare >> fu la replica di Kurt che lo fece sorridere.


	15. Epilogue

Blaine Anderson uscì in strada, come tutti i giorni a quell’ora.   
Da quando era tornato a New York la sua vita era tornata monotona e noiosa. Lavoro, casa, uscite con Tina e Sam, sempre la stesso. Non lo aveva detto a nessuno ma gli manca l’adrenalina che aveva provato quando era stato in missione con Kurt e Rachel. Non li aveva più sentiti dal suo ritorno a casa, non New York ma quando era andato a Westerville per avvisare i suoi genitori, fino all’ultimo a Langley si erano rifiutati di parlare a proposito di Cooper.   
Gli mancava l’azione, gli mancava l’adrenalina, gli mancava Kurt, soprattutto Kurt. Durante i pochi giorni che avevano trascorso insieme a New York aveva avuto l’occasione di conoscerlo meglio e di scoprire che genere di persona fosse altro, sebbene entrambi sapessero che quello che avevano era tempo limitato gli era stato impossibile non amarlo, Kurt si meritava di trovare qualcuno degno di lui e temeva di non essere lui. Capiva perché l’altro non lo avesse richiamato ma dentro di sé non riusciva ad accettarlo, aveva sperato di essere importante per Kurt, a pensarci bene non conosceva il castano, sapeva pochissimo della sua vita privata e dubitava che avrebbe avuto maggiori informazioni.   
Sentì il cellulare vibrare e lo prese d’istinto, “ numero sconosciuto “ diceva il display e sapeva che una persona ragionevole avrebbe rifiutato la chiamata o atteso finché dall’altra parte non avessero rinunciato ma dopo tutto quello che era accaduto lui non era più una persona normale, così rispose.   
  
<< Ce ne hai messo di tempo >> disse una voce che avrebbe riconosciuto tra mille: Kurt.   
<<Kurt … tu … ma … cosa … perché mi hai chiamato? >> chiese cercando di contenere l’emozione, si sentiva lo stomaco agitato e la testa gli ronzava in maniera alquanto piacevole.   
<<Anch’io sto bene, grazie Blaine. So che avrei dovuto chiamarti tempo fa ma credimi quando ti dico che dove mi trovavo il mio telefono aveva pochissimo campo >> fu la risposta, era con Kurt, era al telefono con Kurt.   
<< Mi fido, come mai mi stai chiamando? >> gli chiese, chissà dove si trovava in quel momento l’agente pensò Blaine cercando di reprimere un sorriso.   
<<… niente di che, volevo solo sentire la tua voce, la giacca che abbiamo comprato a Parigi ti sta veramente bene >> e a quelle parole Blaine ebbe un mancamento: Kurt sapeva cosa indossava, forse lo stava tenendo d’occhio o forse aveva incaricato qualcuno pensò.   
<<Non sei in Virginia, vero? >> chiese sperando che l’altro gli rispondesse di no e temendo che rispondesse di si.   
<<Voltati >> fu la semplice risposta, lentamente fece come gli era stato ordinato e lo vide: Kurt era appoggiato al muro, un completo sicuramente fatto su misura, occhiali neri e un sorriso caldo e pieno di speranza quando i loro occhi si incontrarono. Blaine lentamente si mosse verso l’altro, non gl’importava che Kurt restasse un’ora o un giorno, che per lui fosse stato solo un passatempo o una cosa seria, gli era mancato così tanto.   
  
<< Avevo del tempo libero e ho pensato di passare a salutarti, inoltre … mi sei mancato >> ammise l’altro prima di sfiorargli la guancia, Blaine non riusciva a quantificare quanto l’altro gli fosse mancato, Kurt era entrato nella sua vita e l’aveva sconvolta e lui ne aveva amato ogni singolo istante.   
<<Anche tu mi sei mancato, e gli altri? Stanno bene? >> domandò, doveva alleggerire la tensione esistente in quel momento.   
<<Rachel sta bene, al momento è in California, se vuoi sapere di … diciamo solo che Barbados non concede l’estradizione ma Thad Harwood, e l’Inteprol, hanno i loro metodi >> fu la risposta di Kurt, << noi avevamo un discorso in sospeso, vero? >> aggiunse il castano con espressione maliziosa.   
  
<< Forse, ora non ricordo bene, chissà potrebbe aiutarmi a ricordare? >> domandò lui di rimando, se l’altro voleva giocare allora sarebbe stato al gioco.   
<<Forse questo aiuta >> rispose Kurt con un sorriso prima di avvicinarsi abbastanza da lasciargli l’iniziativa e fu infatti Blaine a cercare le sue labbra per un bacio, quanto gli erano mancate quelle labbra, erano così … perfette, non si sarebbe mai stancato di baciarle, leccarle, assaporarle, mai.   
<<Ora ricordo, e ricordo che avrei bisogno del tuo aiuto >> disse Kurt con un filo di voce quando si separarono, non gli era mai sembrato più bello.   
<<Dimmi quello che devo fare, sempre lieto di essere aiuto>> replicò Blaine prima di sorridere, tutto quello si stava rivelando incredibilmente interessante.   
  



End file.
